Silencio
by Sephir01
Summary: "Lucas está siendo acosado. ¿Qué como lo sé? Pues desde hace dos semanas que llora por las noches y hoy ha llegado con una herida en su brazo. Por más que le pregunto, no quiere contestar. Pero es suficiente, no permitiré que le sigan haciendo daño mientras esté aquí para protegerlo. Detendré a quién sea que se atreva a herir a mi amigo."
1. Prólogo

Hola! :D he llegado con una nueva historia hehe

he aqui el prologo...tendra unos dos o tres capitulos (bastante corta) no soy buena con los fics largos :S

espero me den su opinion si quieren que la siga escribiendo o si es una mala idea...sean sinceros (no me enojare xD)

**Disclaimer:** no me pertenece ningun personaje mencionado en este fic.

Disfruten!

**P.D: POV Ness**

* * *

**"Silencio"**

**Prólogo**

"Hmph"

Vuelvo a mirar la hora, 10:43 pm.

"¿Dónde rayos se metió Lucas?" Me siento en mi cama, dejando de lado mi videojuego, ya con el pijama puesto, pero con los brazos entrelazados sobre mi pecho.

¿Cómo es que aún no llega? Lucas siempre se preocupa de estar en la cama a las diez de la noche, pero, desde hace dos semanas que cada vez se acuesta más tarde. No puedo preguntarle, ya que siempre evade el tema.

Pensaba que podía ser por su familia, que entra llorando al cuarto todas las noches porque recuerda a su madre y a su hermano, pero estoy comenzando a preocuparme. Si hubiera sido eso, probablemente ya se le habría pasado, o como en ocasiones anteriores, acudiría a mí.

Esta noche, no es la excepción.

La puerta se abre, 10:48 pm, y entra mi compañero de habitación. Los rastros de su falta de sueño en estas dos semanas, ya son más que evidentes, la enorme sombra negra que se ha formado bajo sus decaídos ojos azules puede verse a kilómetros.

Camina despacio, cubriendo su brazo izquierdo con su mano, y su ropa está algo arrugada y sucia, como si hubiera estado en una pelea.

"¿Dónde estabas?" se detiene antes de entrar al baño, aún ocultando su brazo.

"Por ahí…" susurra dándome la espalda.

Me levanto rápidamente, y lo aprisiono contra la puerta de nuestro baño con mis brazos a ambos lados de sus hombros.

Me mira asustado, una mirada que últimamente es muy frecuente.

"D-Debo de ir a ducharme" Me fijo que no suelta su brazo, de hecho, lo cubre aún más.

"¿Qué tienes en el brazo?"

"N-nada…"

"Muéstramelo"

"No es nada"

"Entonces, muéstramelo"

"Solo es un corte…muy pequeño"

"Déjame verlo" Ya me cansé de que alargue el tema. Con un poco de brusquedad, quito su mano derecha para encontrarme con un enorme y sangrante corte en su antebrazo.

Desvía su mirada. Ahora sí que estoy preocupado, nunca antes había llegado con heridas, casi siempre solo llorando o muy cansado pero nunca con heridas visibles.

"¿Cómo te lo hiciste?" la preocupación estaba en mi voz, y Lucas lo notó enseguida.

"Descuida, no es nada, ni siquiera me duele" le toque un poco, limpiando las gotas de sangre que salían de la herida, y mordió su labio inferior, ahogando un gemido.

"¿Quién te lo hizo?"

"Yo mismo me pasé a cortar"

"Y, ¿cómo?"

"E-estaba ayudando a la Princesa Peach…en la cocina"

"¿A esta hora?"

"¿Si?" suspiro cansado.

"Está bien, Lucas, si no quieres decirme no importa" lo suelto y me dirijo a mi cama "ve a ducharte para que te acuestes"

Escucho la puerta del baño cerrarse y me recuesto en mi cama esperando a que salga. La preocupación no me permite dormir. ¿Cómo pudo hacerse esa enorme herida?, o mejor dicho, ¿QUIÉN se atrevió a hacerle eso? Tengo que averiguar que le está ocurriendo.

* * *

TA-DA! listo! ¿les gusto? ¿la continuo? ¿o la elimino por ser muy horrenda? D:

como dije...sean honestos...las criticas siempre son buenas :D

(si decido continuarla les prometo que el primer capitulo sera mas largo...esto es solo el prologo)

**Gracias por leer! ^^**

(ultima consulta...no se si hacerlo romance o solo amistad :S tambien se agradecerian sugerencias n.n)


	2. Capítulo 1

La continue! hahaha Hola :D

Aqui el capitulo uno! espero les guste y que valga la pena su espera por este capitulo :S

**Disclaimer:** no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes mencionados en este fic.

(si se extrañaron de que no respondi los mensajes es porque lo hice aqui...asi que no se sienta mal...y perdon si pensaron que los ignore D: al final del capitulo están las respuestas...Gracias por todos sus reviews! n.n)

**P.D: POV Ness**

* * *

**"Silencio"**

**Capítulo 1**

Despierto asustado por un extraño y ruidoso sonido, enseguida me doy la vuelta y golpeo mi despertador con fuerza para que se calle.

Me estiro con pereza y finalmente me levanto, bastante cansado. Pase mucho tiempo despierto pensando en Lucas, en que le estará pasando, porque siempre llega llorando en las noches, sin mencionar que cada vez llega más tarde, y ayer, por primera vez, con una herida. No puedo evitar preocuparme.

Entro rápidamente al baño, y me arreglo en menos de cinco minutos, estoy justo a tiempo para ir a desayunar.

Como siempre al entrar al comedor, ya están todos en sus mesas y los platos están recién servidos. He llegado justo.

"Buenos días, Ness" me saluda con una leve sonrisa Lucas, al parecer olvido lo que paso ayer en la noche, o tal vez esté actuando como si nada hubiera pasado, al igual que todas las mañanas desde hace dos semanas. Me siento junto a él, saludándolo.

"Hola, Ness. Llegaste por poco, acaban de servir el desayuno"

"Siempre te levantas tarde"

"O no se levanta"

"¿Recuerdas esa vez que vino a desayunar con pijama?"

"¡Sí! Y una vez Lucas y yo tuvimos que traerlo casi arrastrando"

"¡Hey! Ya dejen de burlarse de mi"

Mientras Popo, Nana y Toon Link seguían riéndose de mí, empecé a comer mirándolos con odio. Lucas reía un poco pero no dio comentario alguno.

Veo como bajo su camiseta usa una polera manga larga blanca, supongo que para ocultar su herida y así evitarse las preguntas. Ahora que pienso en ello…tal vez cuantas heridas más esté ocultando bajo su ropa. Me preocupa todo este asunto, tengo miedo de que vuelvan a hacerle daño, pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Seguirlo? ¿Y si me descubre? No…no puedo seguirlo, somos psíquicos, sentimos la presencia del otro, si lo sigo se daría cuenta enseguida. ¡Rayos! Tengo que pensar algo pronto. ¡CEREBRO, PIENSA EN ALGO!

"¿Ness?" Sin darme cuenta el desayuno ya terminó y Lucas me mira asustado, tengo mis manos enredadas en mi cabello y mi gorra no da señales de existencia. ¿Dónde se fue? "¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te sientes bien?" Le sonrío un poco nervioso y asiento con la cabeza.

"Sí, estoy bien. Solo pensaba."

"¿Tú? ¿Pensando?" escucho la fuerte risa de Toon Link. "¡Como si eso fuera posible!"

"Se te fundirá el cerebro, Ness" Popo se une a las burlas.

"¡Cállense!" Me cruzo de brazos, molesto. ¿Qué tienen todos hoy en mi contra?

"Mejor vamos a cambiarnos que solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí" Luego de ese comentario, Nana se levanta y jala del brazo a Toon Link y a su hermano, mientras ellos le reclaman todo el camino hasta salir del comedor.

"¿A cambiarnos?" miro confundido a mi amigo rubio.

"Hoy es día de piscina" me dice con una amplia sonrisa.

Me golpeo mentalmente por haberlo olvidado. ¡Amo los días de piscina! Me levanto de un salto y agarro a Lucas de la mano para salir corriendo a nuestra habitación.

"¡N-Ness, aguarda!" Me detengo algo fastidiado por el retraso, no quiero perder más tiempo, valioso tiempo de estar jugando y nadando en la piscina. "T-Tú gorra" Se acerca tímidamente a mí y recién noto que él la tiene. Estira su brazo y suavemente la coloca sobre mi cabeza, me sonrojo un poco al tener su rostro tan cerca del mío. "Listo" cierra sus ojos y me sonríe dulcemente.

Siento mi corazón golpear fuertemente contra mi pecho y una rara sensación se hace presente en mi estómago.

"Gracias" digo en un susurro apartando mi mirada. Un segundo. ¿Yo? ¿Tímido? Esto es algo nuevo. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¡Es mi mejor amigo! Solo eso.

Sacudo la cabeza alejando cualquier loca idea de mi mente y otra vez sin darme cuenta, ya estoy en mi habitación, y Lucas en el baño cambiándose.

Me cambio rápidamente por mi traje de baño azul, quedándome con la camiseta puesta y sin zapatos. Justo cuando termino, mi compañero sale del baño con su traje rojo y aún con la camiseta manga larga, pero sin zapatos al igual que yo.

"¿Cómo está tu brazo?" se tensa enseguida por mi pregunta y me da la espalda, nervioso.

"E-Está bien"

"¿Puedo ver?" le toco el hombro para que voltee.

"N-No creo que-"

"Prometo no decirte nada, solo quiero ver como está" me asiente con una leve sonrisa, pasándome su brazo. Con cuidado levanto la manga para ver el corte que ahora es una enorme cicatriz. "¿Te duele todavía?"

"N-No, ya no. Pero si me duele cuando la toco" Suspiro, angustiado, y acaricio suavemente su mejilla. Él solo baja su mirada, sonrojado y dudo que alguien pueda verse tan lindo como se ve él en este momento. Sus ojos azules, brillantes y hermosos, sus mejillas teñidas de un suave rubor y una apenas visible sonrisa. El rostro más bello que he visto en mi vida.

Un fuerte golpear de la puerta me despierta de mis pensamientos y noto lo cerca que estoy de su rostro. Me sonrojo fuertemente separándome al mismo instante en que la puerta se abre y entra Toon Link corriendo seguido de Popo.

"¿Por qué demoran tanto? ¡Ya vámonos!"

Los dos empiezan a empujarme a la salida y miro sobre mi hombro por Lucas, quien viene sonrojado mirando el piso junto a Nana y con nuestras toallas en la mano.

* * *

Ya están casi todos aquí, algunos en la piscina, otros tendidos en el pasto disfrutando del sol, las chicas bajo los…¿Cómo se llaman esas cosas para tapar el sol que son como paraguas pero más grandes? Bueno, como sea, bajo esas cosas leyendo y conversando.

Nos ganamos bajo una sombrilla…¡Eso! ¡Se llaman sombrillas! O eso creo…

Lucas extiende su toalla en la sombra y comienza a leer. Nana se coloca gafas de sol y protector solar y se recuesta en el césped para broncearse. Y Toon Link con Popo me lanzan sus toallas y camisetas a la cara y enseguida se tiran al agua.

Tiro todas sus cosas al piso, junto a Lucas y me quito yo también la camiseta para ir a nadar un rato.

La mañana se pasa muy rápido, jugando y molestándonos mutuamente en el agua. Nana se nos unió un rato, pero Red la saludo y se fue sin pensarlo con él. Popo quiso ir a golpear a Red, pero su hermana lo fulmino con la mirada, no dejándole de otra que aguantarse los instintos sobre protectores.

Peach, Zelda y Kirby se encargaron de traer comida para todos, emparedados y jugos para simular el almuerzo.

Me siento junto a Lucas, extendiendo mi mano frente a él con un emparedado.

"¿Quieres?" le sonrío. Mira por sobre su libro y me sonríe de vuelta.

"Muchas gracias, Ness" deja a un lado el libro, recibiendo la comida.

Nos quedamos en silencio, pero en un cómodo silencio, no hacen falta palabras para disfrutar nuestra mutua compañía, solo nuestras presencias. Pero el momento es súbitamente interrumpido por TL y Popo que se sientan con nosotros riendo y hablando de no sé que cosas entre ellos. Frunzo el ceño en ellos por arruinar la tranquilidad y volteo a decirle a Lucas que nos cambiemos de lugar, pero las palabras se quedan en mi mente al ver la cariñosa sonrisa en el rostro de mi amigo mientras mira al par de ruidosos. Supongo que está feliz de que estemos juntos y que se estén divirtiendo.

Me rio en silencio y presto atención a la extraña conversación.

Miro de reojo al sentir una presencia extraña cerca de nosotros y veo a Wario pasar justo detrás de mí. Extraño. Él no suele acercarse a nosotros. Escucho un pequeño grito y volteo enseguida para encontrarme con Wario sosteniendo a Lucas de su brazo fuertemente, alzándolo un poco del piso. En unos segundos le quita el resto de su emparedado y lo suelta haciéndolo caer, yéndose con una sonrisa perversa y arrogante en el rostro.

Le lanzo la mirada más llena de odio que tengo. Nunca me ha agradado ese sujeto. Sobre todo por como mira a Lucas. A nosotros nos ignora, pero a Lucas siempre lo mira y le sonríe de una manera…extraña, no sé como describirlo.

"¿Qué le pasa a ese?" Pregunta molesto Popo. Toon Link solo se encoje de hombros.

"¿Estás bien, Lucas?" me acerco y sacudo un poco su ropa, que quedó llena de pasto.

"S-Si" se sostiene su brazo izquierdo con fuerza y pequeñas lágrimas se forman en sus ojos. Le quito con cuidado la mano y veo una mancha roja sobre su camiseta. Asustado, le levanto rápidamente la manga y veo la herida que está abierta y sangrando.

"¡Estas sangrando!" TL se levanta enseguida, acercándose.

"E-Estoy bie-¡Agh!"

"Lo siento"

"Descuida, p-pero no la toques de nuevo"

"Vamos, te llevare a curarte la herida" me pongo de pie y extiendo mi mano para ayudarlo. La toma con la derecha y se para con cuidado.

"¡Lucas!" escuchamos un grito muy agudo y llegan las princesas corriendo, junto con Samus. "Cariño, ¿Qué te pasó?"

"Fue Wa-"

"¡Nada!" se apresuro interrumpiendo a Popo. "Q-Quiero decir, y-yo solo me pase a cortar. F-Fue un accidente" TL y Popo lo miran confundido. ¿Mintió? ¿Desde cuándo Lucas miente? Y, ¿por proteger a Wario?

Al parecer las princesas si se creen la mentira, Samus solo lo mira levantando una ceja. No le creyó nada, Lucas es un pésimo actor.

"De acuerdo, vamos a curarte eso, Lucas"

"No se preocupe, Princesa Zelda"

"Niño, si no le haces algo se infectará"

"No hay problema, yo sé hacer curaciones muy bien, Señorita Samus"

"Pero, cariño-"

"Iré ahora mismo. Lamento haberles preocupado."

Sin decir más se fue corriendo a la mansión. Todos nos quedamos un poco confundidos por la extraña reacción de mi amigo pero Peach solo me dijo que si tardaba mucho que lo fuera a ver.

Luego de bastante rato, busque a Lucas por toda el área de la piscina, pero no volvió, así que fui en su búsqueda. No está en la enfermería por lo que debe estar en la pieza. Abro con cuidado la puerta para no hacer mucho ruido y lo encuentro ahí recostado en su cama, durmiendo. Me acerco lentamente y veo como tiene un vendaje en su brazo izquierdo. Lo cubro con una manta, ya que está oscureciendo y no quiero que se resfríe.

Acaricio con cuidado sus rubios cabellos y me inclino dándole un pequeño beso en la frente. Noto como se forma una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y me alejo con cuidado, saliendo de la habitación para dejarlo descansar.

Vuelvo feliz a la piscina. Ya tendré tiempo de vengarme de Wario, lo importante ahora es que Lucas está bien.

El resto de la tarde pasa sin muchas complicaciones. Toon y Popo me lanzaron a la piscina y trague mucha agua pero solo me trapique un momento. Luego vimos a Nana besándose con Red y vaya que nos costó a TL y a mi atajar a Popo para que no moliera a golpes a Red. Y lo más extraño fue cuando jugamos a las peleas y Toon Link derribó a Popo aprisionándolo contra el piso, yo estaba un poco más lejos luchando contra Pikachu y Kirby así que no pude escuchar que fue lo que TL le dijo a Popo para hacer que se pusiera tan rojo y girara el rostro apenado mientras su opresor sonreía con suficiencia.

La lucha terminó cuando pasamos a empujar a Ike a la piscina y comenzó a perseguirnos para golpearnos, pero nos escondimos tras Marth, quien nos protegió de un muy furioso Ike.

Finalmente oscureció y todos fuimos a cenar. Me extrañe de no ver a Lucas en el comedor pero supongo que sigue dormido. Luego le llevaré su cena.

No puedo creer el incomodo silencio que hay en nuestra mesa. Toon Link comiendo tranquilamente y sonriendo un poco. Popo sonrojado y mirando de reojo a TL. Nana y Red mirándose mutuamente, sonriéndose y tomados de la mano. Y yo aquí solito sin mi mejor amigo, mirando lo raro que se comportan mis amigos hoy. No tenía idea de que Nana y Red se gustaran, me alegro por ellos pero aún así me es raro. Y, ¿Qué les pasa a Toon Link y Popo? Desde el juego de lucha en la piscina que actúan extraño.

Suspiro algo cansado. Creo que no quiero saber por ahora.

Aburrido, miro a todas las demás mesas. Todos ríen y conversan felices, menos nosotros. Vuelvo a suspirar, esta vez frustrado. La mesa de los villanos siempre está en silencio pero hoy, como en algunas raras ocasiones, entablan pequeñas conversaciones.

Suelto un quejido esta vez. ¿Cómo es posible que hasta ellos se diviertan y yo no? Sin Lucas aquí, es todo muy aburrido.

Un momento. Vuelvo mi vista a la mesa de los villanos. ¿Y Wario? ¿Dónde estará? Bueno no importa. Él se pierde la cena.

Al fin la tortura termina y enseguida me levanto, recojo la comida de Lucas en una bandeja y salgo casi corriendo del comedor.

Entro con cuidado a la habitación, por si mi amigo sigue dormido para no despertarlo, pero, no está. Reviso el baño y debajo de las camas por si está escondido, y no lo encuentro. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Dejo su comida sobre su escritorio y me siento sobre la alfombra para jugar videojuegos mientras lo espero, son las 8:50 pm, espero no tarde o su comida se enfriará.

Me giro a mirar el reloj. 9:20 pm. Miro a la puerta como esperando que entre. Aún es temprano, ha de estar por llegar.

Apago el televisor y la consola, enojado por haber llegado quinto en la última carrera de Mario Kart Wii, ganando solo la copa de plata.

Miro el reloj. 10:12 pm. Suspiro. Solo espero que no vuelva a llegar con alguna herida.

Cansado de esperar, lavo mis dientes, me coloco la pijama y me acuesto en mi cama. La luz está apagada pero yo no puedo dormir, y sé que no podré hacerlo hasta que Lucas llegue.

Giro mi rostro a ver mi despertador. 11:01 pm. Si no llega en cinco minutos más lo saldré a buscar.

No dejo de ver el despertador.

11:03 pm.

Se me agota la paciencia.

11:04 pm.

¿Por qué no llega?

11:04 pm. Y cuarenta y cinco segundos. Grandioso, ahora hasta cuento los segundos.

¿Estará con alguien? No…me lo hubiese dicho. Pero, ¿Por qué no me cuenta que le pasa?

¿Acaso ya no confía en mí?

11:06 pm.

Me destapo y quedo sentado al borde de la cama, cuando la puerta se abre. Me quedo en silencio esperando a que entre y poder interrogarlo, como todas las noches. Cierra con cuidado la puerta y da un par de pasos antes de caer de rodillas, con un pequeño quejido.

"¡Lucas!" Me apresuro y corro en su ayuda, encendiendo la luz en el proceso.

Levanta su vista, asustado, y lo encuentro con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, su labio inferior partido y morado, con un poco de sangre seca, su camiseta algo rota como si se la hubieran intentado sacar rompiéndola en el acto y con su mano derecha abrazándose las costillas.

"N-Ness…"

Es todo lo que logra decir antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer desmayado. Lo alcanzo a agarrar para que no se golpee contra el suelo y con cuidado lo recuesto en su cama. Siento mi pecho apretado y sostengo con fuerza su mano entre las mías, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar.

Esto está mal. Cada vez es más grave. No entiendo porque no pide mi ayuda, porque no me dice que le está pasando. Ya no quiero verlo así. ¡No puedo seguir viéndolo sufrir y no hacer nada!

¿Por qué no me dices quien te hace esto?

¡¿Porque ocultas algo así de mí?!

Yo solo quiero ayudarte. ¿Ya no confías en mí? ¡Quiero protegerte! Yo…no puedo verte sufrir.

Por favor, Lucas. Ya no guardes más silencio.

* * *

**Gracias por leer! n.n**

Y ahora a responder los reviews del prologo :D

**Eri Shimizu: **Aww que tierna eres! me alegra tanto que te guste la idea! n.n y bueno...pues si habrá romance...la mayoria lo quiso asi (y tambien yo hahaha) Supongo que ahora ya sabes quien le hiso eso a nuestro querido Luke (es bastante obio) pero como seran un par de capitulos nada mas no sirve de nada que alargue tanto el misterio...además tal vez el proximo capitulo sea con el POV de Lucas. Gracias niña por tu review! :D**  
**

**Ensoleillement: **Gracias linda! hehehe ya me decidi a continuarle hehe y probablemente haya romance...pero nada comprometedor...algo suave (como en todos mis fics xD) Ya he comenzado a escribir el segundo capitulo, asi que lo subire lo más pronto posible! :D Gracias por tu review! n.n (P.D: no se si notaste...pero no pude evitar poner un poquito de TLxPopo hahaha creo que me hice adicta a esta pareja tambien xD)

**nellyhatakk:** Si es un poco extraña :S por eso pedí la opinion de los lectores hehe Te explico que el romance que yo escribo de ellos es bastante inocente y simple, con suerte y pongo besos castos, ya que como dijiste, son niños y yo tampoco veo a niños en actos mas...como decirlo...de "adultos". Gracias por tu review y tu sincera opinion ^^

**Anónimo (Guest):** Hey, es un buen fic :D me gusto bastante pero este no será una secuela de ese...ya que tendría que pedir permiso a su autor y la verdad esta es una idea totalmente aparte y dudo mucho que haya lemmon aqui (no se escribirlo xD) Gracias por tu review :D

**AlexLopezGua: **Aww gracias! Hehe claro que lo continuare! :D y si...me decidi a poner romance pero sera solo amor infantil asi que nada comprometedor pasara (no se escribir esas situaciones ^^U) Gracias! :D (P.D: yo tambien tengo hambre xD)

Y eso...por cierto...eso de que Ness no recordara que se llaman las sombrillas lo puse porque eso mismo pense mientras lo escribia...no recordaba como se llaman esas cosas xD

Saludos a todos! :D

_- Sephir01_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Hola a todos :D**

Primero que todo...queria informarles que mi desparacion en esta semana fue (por si no leyeron en mi perfil) porque mi hermana mayor se gano una beca para irse a estudiar a brasil por varios meses (estoy muy orgullosa de ella! ^^) y quise pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella antes de que se fuera...

Nada mas eso...y bueno, ella se fue hoy en la mañana asi que aqui me tienen de regreso :D

Sin mas les dejo para que disfruten n.n

**Disclaimer:** (odio poner esta cosa) ninguno de los personajes mencionados en el fic me pertenecen.

_P.D: igual que en el capitulo anterior...las respuestas a los reviews estan al terminar el capitulo ;D_

* * *

**"Silencio"**

**Capítulo 2**

_**(POV Lucas)**_

"Ngh"

Abro mis ojos, asustado, dándome cuenta enseguida que no estoy en mi habitación. Trato de sentarme pero un fuerte dolor en mi costado me hace caer recostado otra vez. Aprieto mis ojos con fuerza, tratando en vano de pasar el dolor. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? ¿Por qué-? ¿Ness?

Recostado en sus brazos sobre mi cama, durmiendo, está mi mejor amigo. Sonrío levemente al verlo dormir tan tranquilo, y con una mano acaricio suavemente su cabello.

"Hmm" Enseguida retiro mi mano y Ness abre lentamente sus ojos, mirándome. "Hola" dice en un susurro, medio adormilado.

"Buenos días" le sonrío alegre. De la nada se levanta quedando de pie frente a mí, con los ojos muy abiertos y visibles ojeras negras debajo de sus ojos.

"¡LUCAS!" Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas pero los cierra con fuerza para contenerlas. Aprieta los puños a sus costados y me mira con alivio, angustia y… ¿miedo?

Abrió la boca para hablar pero antes de que pudiese decir alguna palabra la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron Toon Link, Popo, Nana, Red, la Princesa Zelda, Samus y la Princesa Peach. Todos con un rostro que refleja absoluta preocupación.

"¡Lucas, al fin despiertas!" Nana se acerco rápidamente a mí y me abrazó como pudo, ya que sigo recostado. "Nos tenías tan preocupados"

"Cariño, ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"M-Me duele bastante fuerte aquí" señalo mi costado a la altura de las costillas. "¿Qué me ha pasado?"

"Te desmayaste en tú cuarto, Ness te trajo a la enfermería" dijo algo seria Samus.

"¿M-Me desmayé?"

"Ness dijo que llegaste tarde anoche y que caíste de rodillas al suelo y que alguien te pego en la cara porque tienes el labio partido." Toco mi labio inferior y efectivamente está algo hinchado aún y me duele un poco.

"Dr. Mario dijo que fue suerte que no tengas ninguna costilla rota, pero que estas muy delicado"

Suspiro cansado. El dolor de cabeza no me está ayudando a pasar el dolor de mis costillas.

"Me alegra que estés mejor, Lucas" Red pone su mano en mi hombro, en señal de apoyo. "Vamos, Nana, dejémoslo descansar"

"De acuerdo. Adiós, Lucas" vuelve a abrazarme, más despacio esta vez, y se va con Red.

"¡Hey! ¿Dónde te llevas a mi hermana?" grita furioso Popo a la puerta. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos. Mi cabeza está a punto de explotar.

"Popo, no grites. ¿Qué no ves que Lucas se siente mal?" Toon Link lo regaña y río mentalmente por el cambio instantáneo de actitud del esquimal.

"Ups, perdón, Lucas" Le sonrío para dejarlo tranquilo.

"Mejor vámonos, antes de que grites por otra cosa"

"¡Yo no-Hmm!" No pudo terminar de gritar pues TL le tapa la boca con su mano y se lo lleva casi arrastrando a la salida.

"¡Nos vemos, Lucas!" Escucho a lo lejos algunos reclamos por parte de Popo y la risa de Toon Link perderse a la distancia.

Las princesas se despiden con la mano y un beso en mi frente, prometiendo que luego del almuerzo traerían mi comida. La habitación queda al fin en silencio. Observo a Ness como mira el piso, aún con los puños apretados, no ha dicho ni una palabra en todo este rato. Fijo mi atención en Samus que sigue de pie apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"Lucas" trago saliva algo asustado, y la veo acercarse a mí. "Ness me contó todo" abro los ojos sorprendido. ¿Todo? Acaso…¿Ness lo s-sabe? P-Pero, ¿Co-Como podría s-saberlo? "¿Me dirás quien te ha estado molestando?"

Miro a Ness en busca de ayuda pero solo encuentro una mirada llena de dolor por su parte y como las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos otra vez.

Abro mi boca para hablar, pero me interrumpe al momento.

"No trates de inventar alguna excusa. Ness dijo que no quieres contarle, ¿alguien te amenazó?"

"L-Lo lamento, Señorita Samus, pe-pero…N-No puedo decirle" Frunce el ceño y mira a Ness.

"Ness, ve a descansar, yo me quedaré con Lucas"

Veo a mi amigo asentir sin siquiera mirarnos, tomar su gorra de la mesa y se dirigirse a la puerta, pero se detiene antes de salir.

Voltea y me mira, sonriendo con amargura. Finalmente sale, dejándome a solas con Samus, quién se sienta en la silla al lado de mi cama y me mira con determinación.

"Bien, Lucas. Me dirás todo en este momento, no quiero mentiras."

* * *

_**(POV Ness)**_

En cuanto salgo de la habitación las lágrimas caen de mis ojos, directamente al suelo, y me dejo resbalar por la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Mi gorra cae sin cuidado sobre las cerámicas y cubro mi rostro con mis manos, ocultando un poco mis sollozos.

Escucho un par de voces a lo lejos, pero no me importa, solo sigo llorando en silencio.

Lucas. No confías en mí.

No sabes cuánto duele verte así. No poder hacer nada por ayudarte. Prometí que te protegería, que no dejaría que nadie te volviera a hacer daño.

Y no puedo. No puedo hacer nada más que ser un simple espectador de tú sufrimiento. No conozco la causa ni la solución y tampoco quieres darme la mas mínima pista de quien puede estarte haciendo tanto daño.

"Ness" bajo un poco mis manos, dejando ver mis ojos, hinchados y rojos por las lágrimas, y veo a Nana con sus manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho con la mirada más reconfortante y llena de cariño que he visto, mesclada con una profunda preocupación y tristeza. Se agacha con cuidado a mi altura y antes de que pueda decirme algo, me lanzo a abrazarla, cargando mi cabeza en su hombro, y dejando que las lágrimas caigan sin control sobre su abrigo. Ya no reprimo más mi dolor.

Simplemente lloro. Como hace años no hacía. Y ella, con un instinto maternal que no sabía que tenía, acaricia mi cabello y frota con delicadeza mi espalda.

Ya no me importa si alguien me ve así. No me importa si luego se burlan de mí. No me importa estar abrazando a Nana en busca de protección. Solo quiero descargar todo este sufrimiento. Toda esta angustia que tengo dentro. Quiero dejar de ser fuerte por un momento y simplemente permitir que alguien más me sostenga.

"Ness…" su tono es tan suave y reconfortante. Tan dulce y protector. No ha dicho nada más que mi nombre y ya siento como un pequeño peso es liberado de mí.

"L-Lo s-sien-to" logro susurrar entre sollozos, alejándome de ella.

Niega despacio con la cabeza y me sonríe con cariño. No dice nada, y es justamente lo que necesitaba.

Nada de preguntas. No más interrogatorios. Solo llorar. Solo necesitaba a alguien que me prestara su hombro para llorar. Que no dijera palabra alguna. Alguien que me transmitiera seguridad y afecto, tal como una madre hace, y no puedo creer que Nana pudiera lograr eso. Es una muy buena amiga, pero nunca pensé que llegaría a esta situación con ella. No pensé que ella podría comprender tan bien lo que necesitaba. No creí que ella me consolaría.

"Gracias" sonrío suavemente secando lo que queda de lágrimas.

Me pongo de pie, recogiendo mi gorra y la ayudo a levantarse. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, pero al entrar al comedor ya todos habían terminado de almorzar.

* * *

Para mi mala suerte, mi tarde se encuentra llena de actividades. Hoy me corresponde hacer el aseo en el comedor, entrenamiento a las 15:20 pm, brawl contra Zelda, Mr. Game and Watch y Bowser a las 17:30 de la tarde, y por último, suplir a Lucas en un versus contra Meta Knight a las 19 hrs.

Estoy, simplemente, agotado. Lo único que quiero es terminar de una vez mi cena para poder ir a dormir. Hace mucho no me tocaba un entrenamiento tan duro, supongo que fue porque estaba solo, Lucas es mi compañero de entrenamiento, así que no me quedo más que esforzarme el doble para suplir su falta.

Suspiro cansado. Por suerte no me corresponde lavar los platos de la cena.

Con lo ocupado que estuve en la tarde, no me quedó tiempo de buscar a Samus para interrogarla. ¿Lucas le habrá dicho a ella lo que le pasa? Quizás lo amenazó para que hablara.

Justo cuando voy a dar vuelta al pasillo, escucho un par de voces que cada vez hablan más fuerte, fuera de la enfermería. Me detengo y escondo para poder escuchar que ocurre.

"Samus, esto es importante"

"¡Ya te dije que no quiso decirme quien fue!"

"¿No te dio siquiera una pista?"

"Solo logré sacarle que no era ninguno de los asistentes"

"¿Y Crazy Hand?"

"No. Y Master Hand tampoco"

"Entonces, ¡¿quién?!"

"No lo sé…"

"¿Como alguno de los smashers podría hacer esas cosas? ¿Por cuánto tiempo ha aguantado esto?"

"Lucas me dijo que ya van varias semanas. Al principio solo eran empujones, burlas y comentarios ofensivos, encerrarlo en los baños o tirarlo al piso, pero luego de la primera semana todo empeoró, lo empezó a golpear y agredir físicamente. Me enseño varios hematomas en sus piernas, estómago y espalda."

"No puedo creerlo…"

"Y eso no es todo. Sea quien sea, está obsesionado con Lucas"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"…No creo que quieras saberlo…"

"¡Solo dímelo!"

"Ayer, luego de golpearlo un rato, trato de…"

"¡¿De qué?!"

"De…tocarlo. Quiso abusar de Lucas"

Siento mi corazón detenerse ante esa frase. Comienzo a respirar con dificultad y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas de impotencia.

"¿Qué…?"

"Lucas logró soltarse y evitarlo, pero dijo que solo fue porque lo tomó desprevenido. Fue cuestión de suerte."

"¡Se acabó!, ¡Ya es suficiente de todo esto, tiene que decirme quién es!"

"¡No, Peach, espera! Él no te lo dirá"

"¡¿Por qué no?! De seguro solo le da miedo que empeore, pero en cuanto sepamos quien se atrevió a hacerle eso, le diremos a Master Hand para que-"

"Amenazó con matar a Ness"

Llevó mis manos a mi boca para evitar dar un grito de sorpresa. ¿M-Matar-me?

"¿Matarlo?"

"Amenazó a Lucas que si le decía a alguien mataría a Ness, por eso Lucas no había dicho nada antes"

Lucas…

Él solo me está protegiendo. Pero, ¿cuánto más pretende soportar por mí?

"¿Le decimos a Ness?"

"No, Samus. No hay que decirle, o si no querrá buscar a esta persona para ayudar a Lucas y eso sería lo peor para él. No podemos dejar que Ness también salga herido"

"¿Qué hacemos entonces?"

"Tendremos que hablar con Master Hand, no tenemos más opción"

"Pero, ¿y Ness?"

"Alguien tendrá que estar con él hasta que todo se solucione"

"Deberíamos cuidar al resto también. Son amigos de Lucas, podría hacerles daño"

"Si, hay que vigilar a Popo, Nana, Red y Toon Link también"

"De acuerdo. Dejemos a Lucas en su habitación y vamos a hablar con Master Hand"

Me asomo un poco para mirar y las veo entrar en la enfermería.

Respiro profundo tratando de tranquilizarme, sin mucho éxito. De a poco voy entendiendo toda la situación. Alguien se obsesionó con mi amigo y lo amenaza con matarme si le dice a alguien, y ahora también el resto de nuestros amigos están en peligro solo por ser…eh…amigos, creo. Es algo confuso, no entiendo que tienen que ver Nana, Popo, Red y Toon Link. Ni siquiera nos juntamos mucho con Red.

Un momento. ¿Lucas se irá a nuestra habitación? Pensé que esta noche la pasaría en la enfermería.

Corro lo más rápido que puedo hasta mi cuarto y espero pacientemente a que mi compañero llegue, pasándoseme todo el cansancio del día y sin nada de ganas de dormir.

Luego de unos veinte largos y tortuosos minutos, la puerta se abre y entra Lucas con sus ojos algo hinchados y rojos. Ha estado llorando.

Al menos esta vez no por culpa de ese acosador.

"Lucas" me acerco sonriéndole con cariño. Estoy un poco aliviado de que esté aquí conmigo. Al menos esta noche podré cuidarlo de que nada malo le pase. El solo baja la mirada, creo que avergonzado.

"Bueno niños, nosotras nos vamos ahora"

"Cariño, si te sientes mal puedes tocar en la habitación de Zelda, ya le avise que esté atenta por si la necesitas"

"M-Muchas gracias, Princesa Peach"

"Cuida a Lucas, Ness"

"No te preocupes, Samus, yo me encargo" le sonreí con confianza. No dejaré que esta noche te pase nada malo Lucas. Nadie más que yo podrá acercarse a ti hoy.

Samus solo sonrió, parecía orgullosa de mi actitud, y Peach nos hiso un gesto con la mano de despedida y salieron de la habitación. Sé que van a hablar con Master Hand, y que el acosador de Lucas estará atento a si mi compañero sale de la habitación pero no dejaré que se acerque a él.

Un incomodo silencio se produjo y ambos nos quedamos de pie, yo mirando las paredes y Lucas el suelo.

"Así que…" quise iniciar una conversación. "¿Cómo estás?" estuve a punto de golpearme la frente con la palma de mi mano por no habérseme ocurrido algo mejor que preguntar. Pero al parecer le causo gracia mi sencillez ya que soltó una pequeña risita, haciéndome sonrojar levemente.

"Me encuentro muy bien, gracias. Aún que me llenaron de vendas"

"Me alegro que estés bien, me tenias muy preocupado" se sonrojo al instante.

"L-Lo lamento"

Luego de un rato de conversaciones sencillas y variadas, ya más tranquilos y relajados nos pusimos a jugar videojuegos, como solíamos hacer en las noches antes de que todo este problema empezara.

Lucas reía y bromeaba como siempre. Al menos pude hacer que olvidara todo por un rato, hacerlo feliz, dejando de lado todas sus preocupaciones.

No puedo creer aún que alguien haya querido hacerle…esas cosas, a Lucas. No es que mi amigo sea feo ni nada, al contrario, es muy lindo y adorable, muy educado y gentil. Su cabello rubio siempre bien peinado y sus ojos azules son hermosos. Y añadiéndole su inocencia y timidez, hace casi imposible no enamorarse de él.

Un segundo.

¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! ¡Yo no estoy enamorado de Lucas!

"¿Ness?" Me volteo para encontrarme con sus bellos ojos mirando directamente los míos y su rostro muy cerca, pero no lo suficiente para sentir su aliento. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

Su mano se coloca con suavidad sobre mi frente y supongo que mi cara está completamente roja, ya que la siento muy caliente.

"No parece que tengas fiebre"

"E-Estoy bien, Luke" quito con delicadeza su mano. "¿Quieres ver una película?" cambio rápidamente de tema, para evitar las preguntas incomodas y difíciles de comprender.

"Por supuesto" me sonríe alegremente. "¿Qué película propones?"

"¿Algo de terror?" sonrío con malicia. Su rostro enseguida se congela y me mira con mucho miedo. "Calma, solo bromeaba. Veamos algo que nos guste a los dos"

Luego de buscar un rato una buena película, no poniéndonos nunca de acuerdo, yo por querer algo de terror o acción, y Lucas algo más…como decirlo, de 'niña'. Le gustan las películas sentimentales. Finalmente termino cediendo, algo cansado de buscar que ver y dejo a Lucas escoger, de todas formas, la idea es hacerlo sentir mejor, otro día le obligaré a ver algo de terror. No sé que coloca, pero luego de apagar las luces, nos sentamos en el piso, apoyados en el respaldo de mi cama que queda justo frente a la televisión y nos tapamos con mi plumón.

Lanzo mi gorra sobre la cama, para estar más cómodo y presiono el botón que da inicio a la película.

No puedo creer que este viendo romance, apenas van unos 10 minutos y ya estoy aburrido. Estas cosas son para niñas, no para nosotros. Miro de reojo a mi lado y veo a Lucas totalmente intrigado con la película.

"No puede ser…" susurra mirando con preocupación la televisión. Giro curioso, regresando mi vista a la pantalla y veo que la pareja que iba en un auto tuvo un fuerte accidente. "¿Crees que este muerta?" me miro con angustia.

"No lo sé…yo creo que mueren los dos" palideció y me miro asustado. "Bromeaba, bromeaba. De seguro sobreviven" y así fue. Los dos quedaron vivos pero cuando ella recobro la conciencia descubrieron que tenía amnesia y había olvidado todo con respecto a él.

Ya pasaron unos 40 minutos más y la película está por la mitad, tal vez un poco menos.

"¿Lo recordara alguna vez?"

"Supongo, aun que él ya esta estresado de intentar que lo recuerde y ella no parece muy feliz de vivir con él"

"Claro que no es feliz, si está viviendo con un desconocido"

No sé en que momento nuestros hombros se tocaron y quedamos apoyados uno en el otro. Me sonrojo por la cercanía, pero Lucas parece no darse cuenta, o quizás simplemente lo ignora.

"Él me da mucha pena"

"¿Por que?"

"Ha de ser horrible que el amor de tu vida no te recuerde. Ella se ha cansado de intentar recordarlo y él no tiene más opción que dejarla ir" su voz se entrecorta y sus ojos humedecen.

"Tranquilo, Luke, es solo una película" paso mi brazo por sus hombros, abrazándolo suavemente. Se sonroja enseguida y evita el contacto visual.

Pasó más tiempo y la historia parecía mejorar. La chica se mudo pero él la invito a una cita, en la cual se divirtieron mucho y él le iba diciendo que eso mismo habían hecho en su primera cita hace bastantes años atrás. Así pasaron los meses, seguían teniendo citas y él con paciencia la conquistaba otra vez.

"Ella se enamoro de él"

"¿Eso crees?"

"Por supuesto. Solo mírala. Se nota que se ha enamorado" Lucas sonríe satisfecho, supongo que es porque la película tendrá un final feliz, o porque el chico espero tanto tiempo y no se rindió hasta volver a enamorarla.

Apoya con cuidado su cabeza en mi hombro y así nos quedamos. En silencio. Observando cómo los protagonistas se besaban. No puedo evitar mirar de reojo los labios de mi rubio amigo, sonrojándome.

La película terminó y ella nunca recupero sus recuerdos, pero él se encargo de hacer nuevas memorias para ella. Finalmente terminaron juntos, luego de muchos meses de dolor para él, logró enamorarla por segunda vez. En los créditos dijeron que está basado en una historia real, y mostraron a la pareja que ahora tiene tres hijos y ella nunca recupero los recuerdos de él que tenía antes del accidente.

"Si era una historia real" dijo Lucas mientras secaba algunas escurridizas lágrimas que escapan de sus ojos.

Me iba a levantar para encender la luz, pero sus manos sostienen mi camiseta reteniéndome a su lado.

"¿Ness…?"

"¿Si, Luke?"

"Si me ocurriera algo así…s-si yo te olvidara…t-tú…" bajo su rostro sonrojado y aún al borde de las lágrimas. Sonrío sonrojándome yo también. Sé exactamente a lo que se refiere.

"Haría hasta lo imposible para me recordaras" acaricio su mejilla con una mano, mientras levanto su rostro para que me mire, y con la otra sostengo una de sus manos, entrelazando nuestros dedos. "O como el protagonista, te haría crear nuevos recuerdos de mí."

Me mira asombrado y las lágrimas caen sin control alguno de sus hermosos ojos azules. Me sonríe feliz, pero su expresión se vuelve más seria, mirándome fijamente.

Se acerca a mí, quedando nuestras narices rozándose y sintiendo el aliento del otro sobre el rostro. Cierra sus ojos, e inclinándose un poco más hacia mí, se mantiene quieto, esperando.

Siento como la sangre se acumula fuertemente en mis mejillas, sintiendo hasta mis orejas rojas y trago saliva, nervioso. Me acerco con cautela, reduciendo considerablemente la ya corta distancia que nos separa y casi rozando sus labios. Abro un poco mis ojos, pero él los mantiene cerrados, aún esperando. Un enorme nerviosismo invade mi cuerpo y siento que en cualquier momento vomitare. Solo unos milímetros más y nuestros labios se tocaran. Y es todo. Mi mente se vuelve un caos y no puedo pensar con claridad. Tenerlo aquí esperando a que lo bese, es demasiado para mí.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, paso mis brazos por sus hombros y entierro mi cara en su cuello.

Lo siento estremecerse al principio y como un aura de tristeza lo envuelve, pero cambia tras unos segundos a una de calma, serenidad y cariño mientras pasa sus brazos por mi espalda, abrazándome. Siento su sonrisa y suspiro aliviado.

¿Cómo pude ser tan cobarde? Lucas estaba esperando. ¡Esperaba a que lo besara!

He perdido mi oportunidad. Solo espero poder tener otra.

Las palabras ya no se hicieron presentes. En silencio cada quien se preparo para ir a dormir, apagando la televisión, colocándonos pijama y lavando nuestros dientes.

Nos acostamos, envueltos en la completa oscuridad, cada uno en su propia cama. El nerviosismo aún estaba presente en cada fibra de mí ser. Lucas quería besarme. O que yo lo besara. La cosa es que quería un beso, y fue lo suficientemente valiente para pedirlo. No como yo que me acobarde en el último segundo. Pero…solo nos estábamos dejando llevar por la emoción del momento, ¿verdad?, por el romanticismo de la película, ¿cierto? Ya no sé ni que pensar. ¿Cómo puedo enamorarme de mi mejor amigo? Si, acepto que lo encuentro muy lindo, amable, tierno, gentil y muchas cosas más que me tomarían bastante tiempo mencionar, pero, de ahí a querer besarlo, ¿es normal?

Me levanto con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y doy un par de pasos hasta llegar a su cama. Se voltea en cuanto siente peso extra a su lado y me encuentra recostado junto a él. De seguro está todo sonrojado ahora, y agradezco la oscuridad que oculta mi propio rubor.

"¿N-Ness?"

Paso mi brazo por su cintura, acariciándolo con delicadeza. Mi cerebro ha dejado de funcionar dejando que mis emociones del momento tomen control total.

"Vamos a dormir" le susurro.

Lo jalo un poco más cerca de mí, quedando nuestros rostros a una muy corta distancia, sintiendo nuestras respiraciones. Pero no me acerco más, solo quiero dormir junto a él. Abrazarlo. Protegerlo. Sentir el calor que su cuerpo me otorga. Y desear que este momento dure por siempre.

"B-Buenas noches, N-Ness"

Que todas las noches sean como esta.

Poder estar siempre a su lado.

Para que todos los malos recuerdos sean reemplazados por este tiempo que compartimos en completa armonía, entre la oscuridad.

"Descansa, Lucas"

Construir nuevas memorias de los momentos que pasamos uno al lado del otro.

Juntos. Y en silencio.

* * *

**Gracias por leer :D**

(Aaaaaah quedo horrible! lo se! T-T sobre todo el final del capitulo u.u quedo TAN feo...pero no sabia como terminarlo lo siento tanto T.T)

No se si alguien haya visto esa pelicula (no recuerdo como se llama :S) pero es hermosa! a mi me gusto mucho hehe (puede que alguien la reconosca y me diga el nombre xD)

Y ahora! a responder reviews:

**Ensoleillement: **SII viva el TLxPopo hahaha en este capitulo no hubo nada de ellos pero tengo pensado en el siguiente poner un poquito hehe En este capitulo se confirma que sera romance y no solo amistad :D (P.D: ya empece el fic para el reto! llevo un tercio escrito asi que pronto lo terminare n.n)

**Canciones de Cuna:** Eres una ladrona de internet! hahaha o.o no podria hacer que Ness matara a alguien D: me traumaria escribir eso o_o (no, en realidad no xD) Aww amo tus porras! muchas gracias pequeña! n.n Espero no te descubran robando internet hehe

**Kathy-chan 3:** Gracias! me alegra tanto que te guste ^^ en realidad no sabia que esta historia tuviera humor o.o soy pesima para escribir humor :S pero gracias por el cumplido! :D

**AlexLopezGua:** Creo que es una obsecion mia de que Ness siempre proteja a Lucas (no se si a alguien mas le guste eso :S) YAY por el romance hahaha trato de continuarla lo mas pronto posible...aun que creo que tardare un poco mas en el siguiente capitulo (no tengo idea de como seguir xD)

**Eri Shimizu:** Yo tambien odio a Wario desde ese momento! hahaha o.o tranquila...guarda las armas o moriremos todos y no podre terminar esta historia o.o Tu hipotesis fue acertada! (soy tan predecible? u.u) Ness es un despestido por eso no hiso la relacion xD En el siguiente cap pondre un poco mas de TLxPopo hehe (me encantan ellos dos! no tanto como NessxLucas sin embargo) Muchas gracias por el apoyo! lamento si te preocupe al no responder :S pero contestar los reviews asi en el capitulo es mas facil (y rapido xD)

**Guest (Anonimo):** o.o no habia pensado en eso de que fueran amantes y lo ocultaran todo! hahaha seria una buena teoría...pero a mi no me gusta el WarioxLucas :S (igual sería una buena idea para un fic...pero lamentablemente no lo podria hacer yo) lamento si te descepciona que no sea amistad :S y muchas gracias por tu review! :D

**PSIPaula4 (Ex-Guest xD): **Amor pedofilico? emm...no se como responder a eso hahaha La verdad no me gusta el WarioxLucas...pero veremos que sale de todo esto (Wario es un pedofilo o.o) Claro! en cuanto tenga tiempo vere tu canal de youtube n.n (gracias por el dato)

**Esteff:** Gracias! me alegra que te haya interesado! :D tratare de apurarme con el siguiente capitulo ;D

Y eso sería todo! Wow fueron muchos reviews...no saben lo feliz que me hacen por eso! n.n

**_Gracias a todos por sus reviews! (y tambien a los lectores! :D)_**

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo ;D

_-Sephir01_


	4. Capítulo 3

Si lo sé..._apuesto a que me odian_ u.u **Lo lamento mucho!** Mi vida es muy estresante en este momento...muchas cosas que hacer y no tengo tiempo para escribir :S

Pero les informo que al menos ya tengo un pequeño epilogo, como final alternativo (no quería hacerlo pero como se que tal vez alguien me lo pida lo hice xD) así que solo faltaría el siguiente capitulo que es el ultimo :D también ya tengo ideado el final...por lo que espero no tardar demasiado en escribirlo.

En verdad lamento mucho todo esta espera! D: (para peor...el capitulo esta horrible ¬¬)

Les advierto que nunca mas volveré a hacer alguna historia de mas de un capitulo...no sirvo para esto u.u (ustedes me lo recuerdan por si se me olvida xD)

Sin más, les dejo para ver si logran disfrutarlo aun que sea un poco :S

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes mencionados en el fic me pertenecen.

* * *

**"Silencio"**

**Capítulo 3**

_**(POV Ness)**_

Abro mis ojos con cuidado, sintiendo algunos rayos de sol filtrarse por entre las cortinas. Bostezo cansado, antes de abrir completamente los ojos, sorprendido. Estoy durmiendo con Lucas. Él, tiene su rostro apoyado en mi pecho mientras yo lo rodeo con mis brazos.

Aguanto la respiración, para no emitir sonido alguno y así evitar que mi compañero despierte.

¿Cuántos minutos han pasado ya? ¿Diez? ¿Quince? No me extrañaría que ya sean las nueve de la mañana. Probablemente ya nos perdimos el desayuno, pero…bueno, ¿que importa que me deje mimar un momento?

Además, Lucas siempre se ve tan lindo mientras duerme. Parece un ángel, o incluso algo más celestial aún, tanto así, que mi corto dominio de las palabras me impide describir lo encantador que luce realmente. Como los finos rayos de sol tocan su delicada piel, su cabello un poco despeinado, sus finos labios entreabiertos, sus manos sujetando mi pijama, no permitiendo que me aleje de él. Sus maravillosos ojos azules, como zafiros, mirando fijamente los míos, hipnotizándome.

Un segundo, ¿mirándome?

"B-Buenos días, Ness" Dirige su mirada a mi pecho y se sonroja levemente.

Trago saliva, nervioso, y en cuanto abro mi boca para responder, la puerta se abre de golpe.

"¡YA ES DE DÍA! ¡TODOS A LEVANTARSE~!"

Escucho a Lucas dar un pequeño grito, bastante agudo, por la sorpresa. Me reiría de él, por su grito tan femenino si no estuviera sobando mi trasero tras haberme caído de la cama por el susto.

"¡Toon Link! ¡Te dije que no entres así a las habitaciones!"

"Pero me gusta ver como se asustan por un pequeño grito"

"¡Gritaste con un megáfono!"

"¿Y?"

"Nunca más te permitiré tomar café tan temprano…"

Me puse de pie furioso por haber arruinado mi momento con Lucas, y comencé a zarandear a Toon Link para que dejara de hablar tantas estupideces y se quedara tranquilo de una buena vez.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" entra una curiosa Nana seguida por un somnoliento Red. "¿Ha vuelto a beber café?"

"¿No se nota?" Nana solo suspira cansada, mirando a Toon Link correr por toda la habitación.

"Será mejor que se apuren que faltan veinte minutos para que sirvan el desayuno"

"¡Espera, Nana! ¿No nos ayudarán con Toon Link?"

"¡Hey, no me metas en esto! Tú dejaste que tomara café así que es tú problema, Popo"

"Pienso lo mismo que Ness. Además tengo que lograr despertar a Red" apunta a su novio que está apoyado contra la pared, dormitando. "Nos vemos luego" Sale de la pieza empujando a Red.

"Bueno, Popo, es hora de que te lo lleves que tenemos que cambiarnos de ropa y-"

Un grito me corta la frase y volteo asustado a ver que ocurre, encontrándome con un hiperactivo Toon Link jalando de las piernas a Lucas para sacarlo de la cama mientras el rubio se sostiene con ambas manos del respaldo.

"¡Toon Link, suéltame!"

"¡NO, TIENES QUE LEVANTARTE!"

"¡Me estás bajando los pantalones! ¡Ya déjame!" No pude evitar sonrojarme al dejar volar mi mente e imaginarme a Lucas quitándose lentamente los pantalones frente a mí, pero rápidamente quito esas imágenes de mi mente antes de que alcance a ver cierta parte y pueda llegar a desangrarme.

"¡NO HASTA QUE TE LEVANTES!"

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, las manos de Lucas resbalaron y cayó de la cama justo sentado sobre la espalda de Toon Link, en el piso.

"¿Así que quieres jugar a las luchas?"

"¿Q-Qué? N-No, yo-"

"¡A PELEAR!"

No sé cómo, en un ágil movimiento, Toon Link se puso de pie, haciendo que Lucas cayera de espalda al piso, y se coloca sobre él, agarrando sus muñecas a ambos lados de su cabeza.

"¡GANÉ!"

Noto como Lucas se sonroja profundamente por la posición en la que se encuentra, totalmente inmovilizado debajo de Toon Link, quién está peligrosamente cerca de su rostro.

Siento como la ira crece en mi interior al ver como se inclina más cerca de Lucas, colocando sus labios justo sobre su oído y susurrándole algo que no alcanzo a entender, haciendo que mi compañero de habitación se vuelva a sonrojar y voltee el rostro completamente apenado, entrecerrando sus ojos y soltando un pequeño jadeo.

¿Dónde he visto esto antes? Oh si, en la piscina. Le hiso lo mismo a Popo.

Di un paso para golpearlo, pero alguien se me adelantó.

"¡¿Qué rayos haces?!" Me acerco a Lucas mientras Popo aleja a Toon Link. Le ayudo a levantarse, y se acomoda su ropa, aún sonrojado y sin mirarme.

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?"

"N-Nada…"

Estoy por presionar a Lucas para que me lo diga, cuando un grito me interrumpe. Esto se les está haciendo costumbre.

"¡ERES UN IDIOTA PERVERTIDO! DIME QUE LE DIJISTE"

"No-oh. No te lo diré~"

"Tch. Haz lo que quieras" Se aleja un poco cruzándose de brazos. "Ve y coquetea con quien se te antoje, no me importa"

¿Coquetear?

Parpadeo algo sorprendido.

¿Toon Link estaba coqueteando con MI Lucas?

"Aww, ¿el pequeño Popo está celoso?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

"No te enojes, Popo. Solo estaba jugando, tú sabes que yo no hago esas cosas" Toon Link sonríe ampliamente.

"Eres un tonto" Popo da media vuelta, ignorándolo. Escucho una suave risa a mi lado y volteo a ver a Lucas que sonríe con diversión. A pesar de la rabia que trato casi inútilmente de contener, mi curiosidad es mayor.

"¿De que te ríes?"

"Popo y Toon Link parecen una pareja" Los señala, aún riendo suavemente.

Me giro a ver otra vez y Popo continua indiferente mientras Toon Link trata de hacerlo hablar.

"¡Vamos! Ya me disculpe muchas veces, ¿Qué más quieres?"

"Dime lo que le dijiste a Lucas"

"¿Eso te haría dejar tus celos?"

"¿Yo? ¿Celoso?" Popo al fin se gira a mirarlo. "No me hagas reír." Rueda los ojos. "Tan solo estoy arto de tener que aguantar todo el tiempo a alguien tan pervertido como tú"

"Solo le pregunte si se habían divertido en la noche, porque es obvio que durmieron juntos, ¿de acuerdo? No estaba coqueteando ni nada parecido"

Si no estuviera en un completo shock, me sorprendería ver como Toon Link toma las manos de Popo entre las suyas haciéndolo ruborizarse y mirar el piso.

Me sonrojo profundamente al entender sus palabras y no tengo el valor de girarme a ver a Lucas.

"¡N-No es lo que piensan! Es solo...n-nosotros…no-" se me cortan las palabras tratando de pensar en alguna excusa y Lucas no es de ayuda. Puedo notar cómo se lleva las manos al rostro ocultando el enorme sonrojo que se expande hasta sus orejas.

En cuanto Popo escucha mi voz, se suelta del agarre de Toon Link y aclara su garganta tratando de disimular el leve rubor que cubre sus mejillas.

Toon Link solo lo mira confuso pero se voltea curioso al notar la mirada burlona con la ceja alzada que Popo me dirige.

"No tienes que inventarnos alguna excusa, Ness. Lo sentimos, no quisimos molestarlos"

"Yo si quería-"

"Cállate" veo como le pega un codazo en las costillas a su compañero haciéndolo soltar el aire por el repentino golpe. "Les dejaremos solos ahora" se puso a empujar a Toon Link hasta la puerta.

"O-Oigan, esperen-"

"Que se diviertan" veo como guiñe un ojo justo antes de cerrar y dejarnos en un incomodo y absoluto silencio.

Froto mi cuello con algo de pánico al notar que Lucas no se mueve ni un centímetro de su posición, y siento una pequeña gota de sudor bajar desde mi frente hasta mi mejilla al sentir su mirada constante sobre mí.

¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? Solo me está mirando. ¿Es idea mía o hace mucho calor?

"Ness"

Me tenso completamente al escuchar su voz decir mi nombre tan lenta y suavemente.

"¿S-Si?" Me giro con cuidado y encuentro sus enormes ojos azules fijos en los míos, haciéndome perder el aliento por un momento.

Se acerca despacio y toma mi rostro con delicadeza entre sus manos. Entrecierra sus ojos, mirándome con cariño y…¿deseo? Si, puede ser eso, no logro reconocer bien ese sentimiento, pero sé que es un deseo puro e inocente. Lucas no sería capaz de pensar en algo más allá. Su rostro se va acercando con una tortuosa y desesperante lentitud al mío, puedo sentir su suave respiración chocar contra la mía y cierra los ojos justo al momento en que nuestros labios se rozan. Un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa escapa de mi boca. Siento mi estómago revuelto y como las nauseas se hacen presentes. Creo que vomitaré.

Aguanto la respiración, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza y cuando nuestros labios están a un segundo se juntarse, la puerta se abre de golpe haciéndonos separar por instinto.

"¡Niños! ¿Qué se supone que hacen? El desayuno comenzó hace más de diez minutos, ¡me tenían preocupada!"

Me quedo como piedra mirando a Lucas correr para todos lados asustado y nervioso.

"¡D-Discúlpenos, Princesa Peach!" Agarra su ropa y se encierra en el baño sin decir nada más.

Vuelvo a sentir todas las emociones mescladas y como se crea otra vez esa rara y molesta sensación en mi estómago. ¿Será acaso esto lo que llaman amor?

Veo a Peach mover la boca, supongo que está regañándome, pero solo escucho pequeños 'bla bla bla' salir de sus labios. Todo se vuelve borroso. Un fuerte dolor invade mi cabeza. Y sin previo aviso, vomito sobre la alfombra.

Supongo que no es amor.

* * *

"¿Seguro que te sientes bien?"

"Pareces un zombie"

"¿Un zombie?"

"Míralo bien, está pálido, con cara de muerto y no ha comido nada aún"

"B-Bueno…creo que tienes derechos de parecer zombie. Aún que ya ha pasado mucho rato desde que vomitó"

"¡Hmph! Y yo me lo perdí. No sé que apuro tenías para salir de la pieza, Popo"

"No teníamos como saber que vomitaría, estaba muy bien antes de que nos fuéramos"

"Es verdad. ¡Lucas! ¿Qué le hiciste para que vomitara?"

"¿Q-Que? Y-Yo no le hice n-nada"

"Toon, ¿tú le crees?"

"No mucho. ¿Qué me dices tú, Popo?"

"Creo que deberíamos llevarlo al calabozo para interrogarlo"

"¿C-Cala-bozo?"

"Me parece bien, pero primero hay que amordazar al sospechoso"

"¿Q-Que hacen? ¡N-No! ¡Déjenme!"

Me duele la cabeza, y Toon Link con Popo no paran de hablar. Todavía siento mi estómago revuelto y eso que ya han pasado varias horas desde que vomité.

"¡Hmmm!"

"¡El sospechoso escapa!"

"¡No te sirve de nada correr, Lucas!"

"¡Ayudante Red, bloquea la salida!"

"Aún no entiendo cómo me metí en esto…"

Levanto al fin la vista de mi plato totalmente intacto, dándome cuenta que el almuerzo terminó hace rato. Me giro hacia la puerta principal y veo a Red sentado sobre la espalda de Lucas que tiene la boca tapada y las manos atadas, mientras se retuerce tratando inútilmente de quitarse al entrenador de encima.

"¿Pero que-?" Me levanto de un salto, olvidando al instante el dolor de cabeza y la molestia que siento en el estómago. "¿Qué le hacen a Lucas?"

"Toon Link y mi hermano juegan a los detectives"

"¿Y Red?"

"Le pedí que jugara con ellos. Así mi hermano dejará de odiarlo. O eso espero." Veo a Nana suspirar aburrida mientras toma un jugo, sin prestar mucha atención al espectáculo.

"¡Hey, ya déjenlo!"

Me acerco rápidamente al ver como Toon Link y Popo sostienen a Lucas cada uno de un brazo y lo levantan para llevárselo.

"¡Mmh!" Lucas me mira suplicante por ayuda pero Red se interpone en mi camino con su mano justo frente a mi rostro mostrándome su palma, haciendo que frene en seco.

"Lo siento, Ness, pero el sospechoso será llevado a un interrogatorio"

"¿Qué…? Oh, vamos, Red. ¿No puedes hablar en serio?"

"Lamentablemente si…" suspira con cansancio. "Si no les sigo el juego Nana me golpeara" Muerdo mi labio inferior tratando de contener la risa. Me mira con algo de odio y se cruza de brazos, aburrido.

"Ya veo quien lleva los pantalones en la relación…" murmuro lo suficientemente fuerte para que me escuche.

"¿Sabes que? Haz lo que quieras, ya me arte de jugar con ellos."

Se sienta al lado de Nana con el ceño fruncido, el codo sobre la mesa y la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, cerrando los ojos. La esquimal rosa se inclina y besa su mejilla, haciendo que Red se ruborice ligeramente y le sonría con cariño.

No puedo evitar sonreír enternecido. Ellos se ven muy bien juntos.

Salgo corriendo en busca de los 'detectives', al único lugar que sé que irán. Su habitación.

Abro de golpe y me sorprendo de ver las luces apagadas y las cortinas cerradas, dejando todo en completa oscuridad, a excepción de una linterna con la que Toon Link, sentado sobre el escritorio, apunta al rostro de Lucas, que al parecer está amarrado a la silla.

Popo se encuentra con las manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio, sentado frente a Lucas.

"¡Ya les dije que no le hice nada!"

"Pues no te creemos. Apuesto a que le pusiste algo en la comida para que vomitara"

"¿Cómo podría haber puesto algo en mi comida si vomite antes del desayuno?"

Todos voltearon sorprendidos de verme ahí.

"¿Entonces por que vomitaste?"

Me encojo de hombros, restando importancia al asunto.

"Amanecí con dolor de estómago, es todo." Popo con Toon Link intercambian una mirada no convencidos con mi excusa. "Ahora suelten a Lucas que tiene una pelea dentro de poco"

Veo como mi amigo palidece y me mira asustado, mientras lo desatan. No pudo tener peor suerte al tener que enfrentarse contra Ganondorf y Bowser, al menos también estará Toon Link en la pelea para que pueda ayudarlo un poco.

* * *

"¡No puedo creer que no lo ayudaras ni siquiera un poco!"

"Era todos contra todos, ¡no podía ayudarlo!"

"¡Pero entonces no debiste empujarlo fuera de la plataforma!"

"Ya no peleen…"

Lucas se interpone entre Toon Link y yo, para que dejemos de acercarnos desafiantes. Odio cuando queda en último lugar, y Toon Link no hiso nada por ayudarlo, ¿Qué clase de amigo es? Se asegura un segundo lugar y deja que Lucas muera sin ningún cuidado.

"N-Ness…Toon Link tiene razón. La pelea fue todos contra todos, no tendría porque ayudarme"

Genial, ahora mi mejor amigo se puso de parte del enemigo. Me cruzo de brazos y miro hacia un costado, molesto.

"Como sea, me iré a la pieza"

"¿No verás las demás peleas?"

"No tengo ganas"

Camino dejando al resto atrás y puedo sentir la mirada de Lucas en mi espalda siguiendo todo mi trayecto hasta doblar en una esquina.

Algo me está pasando, ¡yo no suelo ser así de sobre protector con nadie!

Me lanzo a mi cama suspirando con pesadez, por alguna razón me siento muy cansado.

* * *

"¡Ness!"

Abro mis ojos asustado y me encuentro con todo en penumbras. Me estiro para prender la lámpara sobre mi mesa de noche, pero por alguna razón, no se enciende.

"S-Se corto la electricidad" Pestañeo rápidamente para acostumbrarme a la oscuridad y finalmente veo a Lucas sentado al borde de mi cama, jugando con sus manos, nervioso e inseguro, sé que está así por la falta de luz.

"¿Y ellos que hacen aquí?" Apunto a la alfombra en los pies de mi cama, donde están sentados Popo, Toon Link, Red y Nana.

"E-Estábamos viendo una película, y-y la energía se corto de repente."

"¿Y por que me despertaron?"

"E-Es que no sé donde están las velas…"

"Descuida, yo las traigo"

Me levanto y voy al baño en busca de velas y fósforos para iluminar un poco la habitación.

Nos sentamos todos en un círculo sobre la alfombra, con las velas alrededor, y pasamos el rato jugando naipes. Las princesas con Samus nos vienen a ver cada diez minutos más o menos, para asegurarse de que estamos bien.

Luego de aproximadamente una hora de jugar con las cartas, estábamos aburridos y hambrientos, por lo que Lucas se ofreció amablemente a ir por algo de comida. Quise ir con él pero me dijo que no me preocupara que no tardara mucho.

Me recosté a esperar y sin darme cuenta me quede dormido.

Unos murmullos cada vez más fuertes me despiertan y me levanto caminando hacia el pasillo, para enterarme porque tanto escándalo.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Me asomo por la puerta a mirar.

Noto como entre todos los presenten intercambian miradas, asustados y nerviosos, nadie queriendo decirme algo.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Vuelvo a decir más impaciente y comenzando a preocuparme.

Tengo un mal presentimiento.

* * *

"¿Lucas? La última vez que lo vi fue hace unos minutos, dijo que iría por comida y yo me acosté en mi cama para esperar"

"Dormiste por dos horas y media, Ness"

"¿Qué…?"

"Lucas no está"

"¡¿Cómo que no está?!"

"Ya revisamos la cocina y el almacén. Pero no lo encontramos."

"Y con el corte de la luz es aún más difícil buscar"

"Pero el verdadero problema…" Master Hand se detuvo. Dudoso de continuar hablando. "El problema, es que Wario tampoco está"

"¿Q-Qué…?"

"Reunimos a todos y Wario no aparece. Tememos que esté con Lucas…"

"¡Tenemos que encontrar a Lucas! ¡Él no puede estar con Wario!"

"Lo sabemos, pero, Nes-"

"¡Hay que ir a buscarlo!" Comienzo a desesperarme y a caminar por toda la habitación, asustado. "Tengo que encontrar rápido a Lucas. Pero, ¿dónde? ¡¿Dónde puede estar?! ¡Wario es capaz de cualquier cosa! ¡No puedo permitir que se le acerque! ¡TENGO QUE ENCONTRARLO! ¡TENGO QU-!"

"¡NESS!" Peach me toma por lo hombros haciéndome detener. "Cálmate y dinos los lugares que Lucas frecuenta"

"Eh…P-Pues, él va muy seguido al campo de girasoles, t-también sube a la azotea, va al jardín a regar las plantas y pasa mucho tiempo en la biblioteca leyendo."

"De acuerdo. Nos separaremos todos para ir a buscarlo."

"¡Yo también voy, Master Hand!"

"No, Ness. Tú te quedaras aquí con Toon Link, Popo, Nana y Red. Las princesas y Samus los cuidaran."

"¿Por qué tenemos que quedarnos?"

"Es peligroso que salgan ahora"

"¡Pero-!"

"Suficiente. Vámonos"

Vi salir a todos de mi habitación, separándose en grupos para buscar en los lugares que les dije y también revisar el comedor y los baños.

"Tranquilo, cariño, ya verás que lo encontraran pronto"

No puedo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados, esperando. Mientras más tiempo pasa más me preocupa lo que Wario pueda estarle haciendo. Temo por Lucas. No puedo permitir que ese idiota le toque un solo cabello rubio. Prometí que le protegería.

El tiempo pasa TAN lentamente, es una completa agonía esperar aquí. ¡Ya no aguanto más! ¡Tengo que ir a buscarlo!

"¡NO! ¡No me quedaré aquí haciendo nada!" Camino decidido hasta la puerta.

"¡Ness, no!"

"¡Iré!, ¡quieran o no!" Abro la puerta rápidamente y antes de comenzar a correr en alguna dirección, una mano se posa sobre mi hombro, haciéndome voltear. "No trates de-"

"No trato de impedir que vayas" Abro mis ojos sorprendido.

"¡Samus!" Grita Zelda asombrada, reprochando su actitud.

"Iré contigo" Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en mis labios. Asiento con la cabeza, decidido, y comenzamos a correr.

Solo espera un poco más, Lucas.

Voy por ti.

* * *

**Gracias por leer! :D **(aun que quedo horrible! el capitulo muy aburrido y el final es asqueroso u.u) (Tambien recuerdo haber dicho que habría mas ToonxPopo...pero estoy tan seca de ideas...lamento decepcionarlos u.u)

Ahora a responder reviews n.n

**Ensoleillement: **Hahaha todos sufren porque no se besan nunca...no sé porque lo dudan tanto si saben que se quieren! xD Sii! ToonxPopo se expande! definitivamente me hice adicta a esa pareja hehe (se ven tan lindos!)

**momo:** Aww muchas gracias! hehe Anímate y escribe! siempre se necesitan más lindas historias de este par :D Muchas gracias por tu lindo review! ^^

**Kathy-chan 3: **Semi-beso xD Ness se puso tímido n.n (increíble que Lucas pueda intimidarlo de esa forma o.o) Bien! otra fan de ToonxPopo hahaha yo también me volvi adicta a ellos :D Gracias! ^^

**PSIPaula4:** ¿Marth y Yoshi? hahaha eso seria raro xD (y traumante ._.) La verdad no me gusta el GanonxLucas :S quiero decir...Lucas teme a Ganondorf ¿por que querría salir con él? Y a Wario...siempre lo he visto algo psicópata y pervertido...y bueno es mi historia así que solo deje volar mi imaginación xD

**PSIPaula4 (otra vez): **NessxPaula no escribiré...no tengo nada en contra de ellos, incluso son muy lindos igual, pero prefiero a Lucas en lugar de Paula xD PickyxTracy...ellos son muy tiernos pero la verdad no me surge ninguna idea como para escribirles algo :S Y JeffxTony me encanta! Tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano se me ocurra algo y escriba de ellos...pero no asegurare nada :) Ahora respondiendo a tus preguntas: 1. Si he visto ICarly...me gusta mucho :D (Viva el Seddie! xD) vi ese capitulo 3. Hahaha no creo que te parezcas a ella...pero pienso que todos tenemos un pequeño instinto psicopata, solo que algunos un poco mas desarrollado que el resto...pero no creo que seas así :D

**AlexLopezGua:** ¿Comestible? o.o eh...gracias...creo xD Hahaha sería chistoso ver a Peach azotando a Wario xD

**Eri Shimizu: **Muchas gracias niña! Yo igual siempre he visto a las Princesas y Samus como las figuras maternales de la mansión :) B-Bueno es normal que algunas personas se intimiden un poco en esas situaciones :S El pobre Ness saco a relucir toda su timidez oculta xD ¿Katana? o.o Noo si matas a Ness no podra estar con Lucas y le dejaras el camino libre a Wario D: (además...quien sabe...tal vez Ness haga algo inesperado en el siguiente capitulo hehe) Gracias pequeña! ^^

_**Gracias por sus lindos reviews! prometo no tardar tanto en el siguiente (y ultimo) capitulo :D**_

_-Sephir01_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Holaaaa... **si...pueden odiarme si así lo quieren u.u para que dar mas excusas...solo quería terminar de una vez este fic! (siempre he sabido que no sirvo para escribir fics largos...o al menos con dos o mas capítulos xD) quiero que me detengan si es que alguna vez intento escribir algo que no sea un one-shot ¬¬

(quedó horrible este capitulo! la falta de inspiración es frustrante!)

Bueno bueno...al menos ya la termine...xD

Lamento la espera! y ojala que no quieran matarme por tan aburrido capitulo final :S

(ahora que recuerdo...me desvié totalmente de mi idea original...pero bueno...ya está hecho y la verdad lo que había pensado en un comienzo era sumamente aburrido...mucho mas que lo que leerán xD)

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes mencionados en este fic me pertenecen.

_(P.D: perdón si hay muchas faltas de ortografía y esas cosas...estaba tan cansada que no lo corregí :S)_

* * *

**"Silencio"**

**Capítulo 4 (final)**

_**(POV Ness)**_

"¡Lucas! ¡LUCAS!" Corro sin control por los enormes pasillos de esta gran mansión, sin encontrar el más mínimo rastro de mi rubio amigo.

"¡Ness, espera!" Una mano me detiene por el hombro, haciendo detener mi frenética carrera. "Mario, Luigi, Fox y Wolf están revisando este piso"

"E-Entonces…¡vamos al piso de arriba!" Quise darme la vuelta para correr pero volvió a detenerme.

"Ike, Marth, Lucario y Sonic están en el tercer piso"

"¿Y el primero?"

"Pit, Meta Knight, Snake y Ganondorf"

Me quede en silencio un momento. Todos están bien organizados revisando en cada lugar, pero, no puedo evitar desesperarme por no poder ser útil.

"Ness" Samus me toma por los hombros, mirándome con preocupación. "Tienes que tranquilizarte y pensar con claridad. Vamos a encontrarlo, no te preocupes"

Asiento suavemente y respiro profundo un par de veces.

"Bien. Ahora, ¿se te ocurre donde puede estar?"

"Le gusta ir a la biblioteca"

"DK, Diddy Kong y Falco fueron a revisar la biblioteca. ¿Otro lugar?"

"¡Las habitaciones!"

"Master y Crazy Hand se están encargando de eso, y R.O.B. con Olimar revisan las cámaras de seguridad"

"Eh…e-el jardín"

"Ya están revisando el jardín, el comedor, también el campo de girasoles y la sala de entrenamiento"

"Y-Y…¿La azotea?" Samus abre sus ojos sorprendida.

"No hay cámaras en la azotea…¡Vamos!"

Corro tras ella, tratando de seguir su paso. Es realmente muy rápida.

Lucas, espero que estés aquí. Ruego porque estés aquí y te encuentres bien. Si ese desgraciado de Wario se atreve a hacerte daño yo-

Lucas…Por favor, dime que estas bien.

"De acuerdo, Ness" Samus me susurra. "Entrare yo primero"

"¡Pero-!"

"No. Si Wario está armado no dudara en atacarte, yo soy ágil y podre eludirlo fácilmente. Quiero que te quedes aquí por si necesito ayuda"

"Bien"

"No entres a menos que te lo diga. Incluso si ves a Lucas. Podría ser una trampa."

Contengo la respiración un momento. No creí que todo fuera tan complicado. No se me había pasado por la mente que Wario pueda usar a Lucas como carnada para tendernos una trampa. Ha de saber que lo estamos buscando.

Veo a Samus entrar con mucho sigilo, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, yo solo me mantengo en la entrada, mirando a través de la puerta entre abierta. Por el reducido espacio visual que tengo, no puedo ver nada, al parecer la azotea está completamente desierta, sin nada sospechoso. Tras unos cinco tortuosos minutos, la puerta se abre de golpe, sorprendiéndome.

"No está aquí"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Revisé por todos lados y ninguno de los dos se encuentra aquí"

Aprieto mis puños completamente frustrado.

"Volvamos a tú habitación"

"¡No! Tenemos que seguir buscando" Le grite desesperado viendo como se alejaba.

"Tranquilo. Solo iremos para saber si alguien más encontró algo"

"Ve tú, yo seguiré buscando"

"Ness" Se arrodilla frente a mí, quedando a mi altura. "Sé que quieres encontrarlo pronto, pero, hay que actuar con cautela. ¿Dónde planeas buscar ahora?"

"Yo…no lo sé, pero-"

"¿Que tal si ya lo encontraron? Puede que esté en su cuarto ahora mismo"

"¿Y si aún no lo encuentran?"

"Mientras más deprisa volvamos, más rápido podremos seguir buscándolo"

"Pero-"

"Anda, vamos ya" Se levanta y revuelve mi cabello de manera afectuosa. Una rara faceta de Samus, que no deja de impresionarme. Tanto tiempo de conocernos, y muy pocas veces puedo ver sus instintos de hermana mayor para conmigo. "Han de estar esperándonos"

* * *

"¡Ness!" Nana se lanza a mis brazos en cuanto me ve entrar por la puerta. "Estábamos preocupados"

"Queríamos ir contigo pero…" Popo aleja un poco a su hermana para que deje de asfixiarme. "Por alguna razón no nos dejan salir de la habitación"

"Es mejor que permanezcan aquí. Está muy oscuro y es peligroso" Sonrío con tristeza.

De a poco fueron llegando todos los grupos de búsqueda. Miro atento a quienes entran a mi habitación pero todos están cabizbajos.

"No hemos encontrado nada" Escucho a Samus hablar. "Fuimos a la azotea pero no encontramos a ninguno de los dos"

"Nadie los ha visto" Master Hand se acerca al círculo que todos formamos alrededor de las velas que iluminan tenuemente. "¿Quiénes faltan?"

"Yoshi, Bowser, Capitán Falcon y Link. Están revisando el comedor y la cocina"

Justo en ese momento vemos como entran con rostros asustados. Link se acerca a Master Hand y extiende sus manos con un objeto sobre ellas, que por la falta de luminosidad no alcanzo a distinguir.

"Estaba en la cocina"

Veo a Peach ponerse a llorar cuando Link susurra algo que no puedo escuchar. Mario frunce el ceño y aprieta los puños, notablemente enojado. Luigi palidece. Zelda abraza a Peach tratando de consolarla pero es inútil, sus lágrimas no se detienen. Samus me mira con miedo.

Sigo sin entender nada.

Me acerco rápidamente a Master Hand y Link.

"Díganme que ocurre" les exijo, totalmente serio.

Miran a Samus de manera significativa y ella solo asiente con la cabeza. Link extiende sus manos y me entrega el objeto.

"Encontramos el zapato de Lucas en la cocina" Sostengo con cuidado la prenda de mi amigo, en cierta forma aliviado de que al menos pudimos encontrar una pista.

"¿Esto es algo bueno, no?" pregunto mirándolos. "¿No?"

"Ness…el zapato, estaba junto a un charco de sangre"

Silencio. Todos se mantienen en silencio. Mis ojos se abren en sorpresa y aprieto con fuerza el zapato contra mi pecho.

No. Esto no puede estar pasando.

"No…¡ES MENTIRA!"

"Ness-"

"¡NO!"

"Ness, por favor-" Red se acerca a mi tomándome del hombro. Pero lo aparto con brusquedad haciéndolo caer de espalda al piso. Enseguida Nana se acerca a ayudarlo, arrodillándose a su lado.

Toon Link se me acerca, pero por acto reflejo le pego un puñetazo justo en la mandíbula, rompiendo su labio, dejando que un hilo de sangre descienda por su barbilla.

"¡Traigan a Dr. Mario enseguida!" Escucho a Master Hand gritar y veo como Sonic sale corriendo a gran velocidad.

Popo ayuda a Toon Link a limpiarse la sangre.

Siento como me sostienen los brazos y forcejeo para que me suelten. Lanzo patadas y golpes para todos lados. El zapato de Lucas ha caído de mis manos. La desesperación me invade y no me creo capaz de controlar mis acciones. Estoy a punto de utilizar un poder psíquico, cuando siento algo clavarse en mi brazo. Volteo asustado al ver una aguja. Me están inyectando algo.

Enseguida el cansancio se apodera de mí. No puedo mantenerme en pie y me sientan con cuidado en el suelo. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y miro a todos con preocupación y dolor. Mis parpados pesan, cerrándose con lentitud. No puedo hacer más que escuchar.

"Tenemos que ir al bosque, es el único lugar que falta por revisar y sabemos que no hay cámaras ahí"

"De seguro Wario llevo a Lucas al bosque. Es la zona más oscura y será muy difícil que los encontremos"

"Bien. Iremos en grupos. Peach y Zelda se quedaran aquí. Quiero que cuiden a Kirby, Jigglypuff, Toon Link, Popo, Nana, Red, Diddy Kong y Ness"

"Yo me quedaré a cuidarlos también"

"Bien, Samus. No quiero que por ningún motivo los dejen salir. Crazy, quiero que te quedes a vigilar las cámaras de seguridad"

"Master Hand, quiero que Luigi se quede aquí también"

"Como quieras, Mario"

"Pero, hermano-"

"Sé que te asusta la oscuridad y serás de más ayuda aquí, Luigi"

"De acuerdo"

"Todo listo entonces. Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder."

Escucho los pasos perderse por los pasillos.

"¿Ness estará bien?"

"Si, no se preocupen, despertara en una hora"

Lucas…

No. No puede estar pasando esto. La sangre…Lucas no-

Él no puede…¡Lucas no puede estar muerto!

¡Sé que no está muerto! Esa sangre debe ser por otra cosa.

Lucas. ¿Dónde estás, Lucas? No puedo sentir tu energía psíquica. Donde te encuentras, Lucas.

Lucas.

Por favor responde.

Lucas…

* * *

Lentamente y con pesadez, abro mis ojos. Oscuridad por todos lados. Es verdad, se corto la electricidad. Me incorporo con cuidado, quedando sentado sobre mi cama. Miro a todos lados algo confundido, encontrando a Nana llorando arrodillada en la alfombra con Red abrazándola y susurrándole cosas. Sentados contra la pared y con una de sus manos entrelazadas, Toon Link rodea la espalda de Popo con su brazo, mientras este descansa la cabeza en su hombro, ambos con una extraña mirada entre preocupación y nerviosismo. Kirby, Jigglypuff y Diddy Kong duermen sobre la cama de Lucas. Las princesas no dejan de caminar en círculos por la habitación. Samus está sentada en una silla al lado de mi cama, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Parece pensativa. Y Luigi mira por la ventana, notablemente angustiado.

"Samus…"

La nombrada abre los ojos y me mira enseguida, sonriéndome levemente con tristeza.

"¿Q-Que pasó? ¿Lo encontraron?" Baja la mirada, apretando los puños y niega lentamente con la cabeza.

"Aún no regresan, han estado poco más de una hora en el bosque"

"Crazy Hand me hablo hace unos momentos y dijo que no se ve nada en las cámaras de seguridad" Observo a Luigi voltear a mirarme, algo tembloroso. "P-Pero estaba pensando, que aparte del bosque, la habitación con los portales y el sótano tampoco tienen cámaras"

Abro mis ojos sorprendido y me levanto de golpe.

"Iré contigo" Volteo y me encuentro a una sonriente Samus de pie mirándome con determinación. Le sonrío complacido y asiento feliz con la cabeza. Si no la conociera creería que leyó mi mente.

"Yo también iré" Luigi se coloca a mi lado y, a pesar de su notable nerviosismo, me sonríe.

"Oh no, por supuesto que no irán" Peach se coloca frente a la puerta. "Master Hand dijo que no podían salir"

"Peach…Déjalos. Sabes que el resto tardara en volver y podría ser muy tarde"

"P-Pero, Zelda-" Se gira a vernos con preocupación, mordiendo su labio inferior, pero finalmente asiente. "Bien. Pueden ir. Pero por favor sean cuidadosos"

"Descuida Peach, estaremos bien"

Abrimos la puerta y antes de dar siquiera un paso fuera, un grito nos detuvo.

"¡Yo también quiero ir!"

Volteo a ver a Toon Link de pie frente a mí, con una decidida mirada y la más absoluta seriedad, extrañamente vista en él.

Estoy a punto de decirle que no, que es peligroso, pero la princesa Peach al parecer está de acuerdo.

"Iré con Toon Link" la veo sacar su sartén.

"Entonces vamos en dos grupos, así será más rápido."

"Ness, Luigi y yo iremos a la bodega"

"De acuerdo. Red, ¿podrías venir con nosotros?"

"Por supuesto" Nana enseguida se pone a llorar, pero es interrumpida por un repentino beso de su novio.

Me extraña no escuchar los gritos de su sobre protector hermano. Popo está de pie, estático, con la mirada baja y los puños apretados.

Escucho a Peach dando instrucciones a Zelda, para que se quede a cuidar al resto.

Miro a Samus otra vez, quien me indica con la cabeza hacia la salida. Es hora de ir por Lucas.

"Vámonos"

Hago un gesto con la mano a Nana para que se quede tranquila y salgo de la habitación. Al notar que Toon Link no ha salido aún, vuelvo a asomarme.

"Eres un tonto" Dice molesto cruzándose de brazos, provocando una pequeña risa en Toon Link.

"Volveré pronto"

"Más te vale que sea así"

Toon Link se inclina y besa rápidamente la mejilla de Popo, haciéndolo sobresaltar y sonrojarse enseguida, pero no le da tiempo de reaccionar y sale corriendo jalándome con él para alcanzar al resto.

* * *

Nos dividimos en el primer piso. Toon, Red y Peach van a la habitación con los portales a nuestros universos y nosotros seguimos bajando hasta el sótano, donde se encuentra la bodega.

Todo sigue en completa oscuridad, y para ser sincero, estoy asustado. Todo es muy tenebroso aquí. Las cajas apiladas parecen formar un laberinto y el polvo junto con las telas de araña no ayudan. Luigi está completamente asustado pero se mantiene firme y dispuesto a luchar si la situación así lo requiere. Samus va al frente, guiándonos, y Luigi está detrás mío cuidando que no nos ataque desde atrás.

Caminamos lentamente y sin hacer ruido. Si Wario está aquí, es mejor que no nos vea, puede estar armado y no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos haga algo a nosotros o incluso a Lucas.

Nos detenemos frente a una pila de cajas. Samus hace una señal a Luigi de que vaya por la derecha. Al parecer vio algo. Ambos rodean las cajas, que parecen formar una muralla, con desesperante lentitud. Yo voy justo detrás de Samus esperando que en cualquier momento aparezca Wario saltando de entre la oscuridad y se abalance sobre mí.

¡Toda esta oscuridad me está volviendo loco! Creo ver sombras y gorras amarillas por todas partes.

"¿Qué es eso…?" Choco contra la espalda de Samus, al no haber notado que se detuvo. "Luigi, ¿puedes iluminar?"

Una pequeña bola de fuego verde ilumina el rincón en el que nos encontramos. Quedo cegado por un momento pero parpadeo rápidamente recuperando mi visión.

Un grito ahogado por parte de Luigi me hace asomar desde atrás de Samus, pero no alcanzo a ver nada ya que ella se da vuelta en un segundo y coloca sus manos sobre mis ojos.

¿Qué está pasando?

Trato de soltarme pero es inútil. Mi compañera es mucho más fuerte que yo.

"¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Samus, suéltame!"

"¡Luigi! ¡Rápido, tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería!"

"¿Lo encontraron?"

"¡Listo! Vámonos"

"¡Samus! ¡Dime si lo encontraron!"

Siento como me levanta y comienza a correr, nunca quitando la mano de mis ojos.

"¡MARIO!" Escucho a Luigi gritar. Al parecer los demás han regresado.

"Encontramos a Wario, lo llevamos con Master Hand y-" El breve silencio que se forma me asusta. ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?! "Link, llévate a Ness a su habitación"

"De acuerdo"

"¡¿Que?! ¡No, díganme que pasa!"

"Peach, Toon Link y Red están en los portales, que alguien vaya a avisarles que lo encontramos"

"Fox, Ike, Pit y yo vamos a la enfermería con Luigi, el resto con Master Hand."

Por el breve instante en que Samus me pasa a Link para que me cargue, me doy cuenta de que la luz ha vuelto y alcanzo a ver el cabello rubio de Lucas, que está siendo cargado por Luigi, y como su brazo cuelga desnudo con gotas de sangre resbalando de el.

"¡LUCAS! ¡LUCAS!" Escucho como se alejan de mí y trato con todas mis fuerzas de liberarme.

"¡Ness, cálmate!"

"¡NO! DIME QUE LUCAS ESTA BIEN" Logro soltarme y caigo al piso fuertemente, torciéndome el tobillo. Me levanto rápidamente y al dar un paso siento un intenso dolor en mi pie lesionado, provocándome caer al piso nuevamente. Las lágrimas comienzan a caer sin control de mis nublados ojos.

"¡Ness!" Dejo de hablar cosas incoherentes al escuchar la voz firme y autoritaria de Link. Arrodillado frente a mí, mirándome con una extraña mescla entre preocupación y tristeza. "Ness…Tienes que estar tranquilo, Lucas ya está en la enfermería, se pondrá bien, y Master Hand está interrogando a Wario, así sabremos que fue lo que le hiso"

Wario.

Abro mis ojos al recordar al causante de todo el sufrimiento a Lucas. Ignorando por completo el dolor en mi tobillo, y a Link, me pongo de pie y corro, lo más rápido que me permite el hecho de ir cojeando, hasta la oficina de Master Hand.

Entro azotando la puerta, sobresaltando a la mayoría de los presentes. Paso la vista por todos los que ahí se encuentran, buscando mi objetivo. Me abro camino, pasando de sus miradas interrogantes y sorprendidas, y por fin lo veo. Sentado frente al escritorio de Master Hand, se gira a mirarme con una socarrona sonrisa de superioridad y burla.

Sin dudarlo dos veces me lanzo contra él ensartando un fuerte puñetazo en su fea nariz, haciéndolo caer de la silla mientras escupe algo de sangre. Estoy por lanzarme de nuevo contra él pero me detienen de los brazos. Vuelve a mirarme y a pesar de que su nariz sangra, mantiene la estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡¿Qué le hiciste a Lucas?!"

"Uf…por dónde empezar…"

"¡Eres un maldito! ¡¿Dime que fue lo que le hiciste?!"

"Solo diré que la mejor parte fue cuando no dejaba de gritar y suplicar por tú ayuda"

Comienza a reír como un maniático.

Con fuerza que no sabía que tenía, logro soltarme y me lanzo contra él. Me siento en su enorme estómago y comienzo a golpearlo fuertemente en el rostro, sin detenerme, a pesar de los gritos a mi espalda.

Tiene que pagar. Pagar por hacerle daño a Lucas. No dejaré de golpearlo hasta que siento tanto dolor como el que le hiso a Lucas.

"¡Ness, ya déjalo!"

"¡NO! ¡Haré que sufra lo mismo que Lucas!"

Master Hand me aleja mientras el resto ve si Wario está muerto. Pero no, no lo golpee tanto como para hacerlo. Solo esta inconsciente.

Miro mis nudillos, que comienzan a arder, encontrándolos llenos de sangre. Mi sangre.

Al ya no sentir la adrenalina en mi cuerpo, vuelvo a notar el horrible dolor en mi tobillo y el insoportable ardor en mis manos. Creo que me he roto algunos dedos.

"No creo que quieras hacer eso" Miro directamente a Master Hand. A pesar de que siento un agudo dolor, la ira aun está presente en mí. "Ness. Wario…violó a Lucas"

* * *

"¿Lucas sigue en la enfermería?"

"Así parece. Ya van a ser tres días. Espero que esté mejor"

"Me dijeron que expulsaron a Wario del torneo y que no lo dejaran volver a participar en algún otro"

"Y creo que le borraron la memoria también"

"¿Qué fue lo que le hiso Wario?"

"No tengo idea, no sé porque no quieren decirnos."

"Ness, ¿tú sabes?"

Levanto la vista de mi comida y observo los rostros preocupados de mis amigos. Niego despacio con la cabeza y continúo picando mi comida con el tenedor.

"Ness…¿estás bien? Tienes ojeras y estas muy pálido"

"Déjalo, Nana. De seguro ha estado estos tres días en la enfermería cuidando a Lucas, por eso está cansado"

"No…Él…no deja que nadie entre a verlo." Las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos, aun que ya estoy acostumbrado a que ocurra. "Ni siquiera yo." Se crea un silencio bastante profundo. Supongo que están asombrados. "Solo ha hablado con Master Hand"

Siento la mano de Red ponerse en mi hombro, y me sonríe con amabilidad.

"Crazy Hand me dijo que hoy, después de la cena, lo dejaran volver a su cuarto, podrías ir a buscarlo en ese momento"

"¿En serio?" Solo asiente con la cabeza, feliz de poder ayudarme. "No podré ir. Hoy me toca lavar los platos"

"No seas tonto, Toon Link los lavará por ti"

"¿Qué? No, no, no, no, yo odio lavar los platos"

"Anda, Toony~" Popo habla con una voz melosa, que nunca le había escuchado, y sostiene las manos de Toon Link entre las suyas, aproximándose a su rostro, quedando MUY cerca de él. Los miro incrédulo por lo que está pasando, me giro a ver como Red suelta un suspiro y rueda los ojos y Nana los observa con cariño y una enorme sonrisa. Toon Link no deja de sonrojarse por la cercanía de Popo. "Si quieres yo puedo hacerte compañía~" Juraría que pude escuchar el cerebro de Toon Link explotar. Solo asiente lentamente con la cabeza, aún en un extraño trance.

Parpadeo totalmente confundido. ¿Tan preocupado de Lucas estaba que no noté esto?

"Eh…¿Gracias? Creo…"

Al oír mi voz Toon Link se aleja enseguida, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

"S-Solo será por esta v-vez."

Sonrío, soltando una pequeña risa. Creo que no había sonreído desde la última vez que estuve con Lucas.

* * *

Camino hasta la enfermería con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Al fin podré ver a Lucas. Me ha faltado mucho su compañía. Solo espero que quiera verme.

Abro la puerta con cuidado por si está durmiendo, pero solo me encuentro con camas vacías. ¿Ya se habrá ido a nuestra habitación? Pero la cena acaba de terminar, no pudo ser tan rápido.

Estoy por ir en su búsqueda cuando Master Hand abre la puerta impidiéndome salir.

"Ness…tengo algo que decirte"

* * *

Corro lo más rápido que me permite mi pie esguinzado, con destino al salón de los portales.

Lucas no puede-

No…

¡Él no puede hacer esto!

¡¿Por qué no me lo dijo?!

Sé que lo que pasó fue horrible y seguramente traumatizante para él, pero, ¡yo podría ayudarle a superar todo eso!

Entiendo que quiera volver con su familia para sobrellevar todo el asunto, lo entiendo, no es que me agrade la idea pero sé que es lo mejor para él, pero…¿borrar su memoria?

Acaso…¿quiere olvidarlo todo?

¿Quiere olvidarse de mí también…?

No. ¡Eso no lo acepto! Puede olvidar todo con respecto a Wario y lo que paso, pero ¡no puede olvidarse de mí!

¡Él me quiere! Yo sé que me quiere, sé que no soy un simple amigo para él. ¿Quiere pretender que nada pasó? ¿Qué nunca entró al torneo?

¿Qué nunca me conoció?

Abro de golpe la puerta encontrando a todos despidiéndose de él. Todos le dicen que lo extrañaran, que se cuide y que ojala se puedan volver a encontrar en el futuro, pero, mi rubio amigo se mantiene callado en todo momento, con los labios rectos, sin demostrar ninguna emoción. Las notables ojeras no ayudan a su estado de dolor. Se ve completamente decaído, como si utilizara todas sus fuerzas para poder mantenerse en pie.

Nadie se le acerca, ni siquiera Nana que está más próxima a él se ha lanzado a abrazarle.

Veo como asiente por última vez a las palabras de Peach, y comienza a caminar a su portal.

Él…¿no se despedirá de mí?

"¡LUCAS!"

Me acerco corriendo al momento que voltea con un poco de asombro.

"Lucas…"

Extiendo mi mano para tomar la suya pero retrocede al momento, completamente asustado.

Noto como las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos, pero no aparta su mirada de la mía. Sus labios se abren ligeramente. Quiere decir algo. Quiere decirme algo.

Tras unos segundos baja su mirada y cierra su boca. No me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando, sin ninguna duda, entra rápidamente en el portal.

No tarda más de tres segundos en irse. Tres largos segundos en los cuales solo pude ver su espalda. No sentiste duda ni arrepentimiento, no apretaste los puños, ni te tensaste siquiera, tampoco volteaste a verme por última vez. Simplemente…así lo quisiste. Te fuiste, y no me diste ni la más mínima oportunidad para tratar de detenerte.

Me dejas solo. Con el corazón en la mano, la respiración cortada, los labios secos, la piel helada, los ojos húmedos, el pecho apretado y las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

Camino despacio, alejándome del lugar. Conteniendo inútilmente las lágrimas que amenazan con caer. El aire se hiela a mi alrededor y un escalofrió recorre mi espalda.

A pesar de que decidieras olvidar todo. Olvidar que alguna vez nos conocimos. Olvidar que fuimos mejores amigos. Olvidar que nos enamoramos uno del otro.

A pesar de que ya nunca más podré volverte a ver y tenga que vivir toda mi vida con este amor arrebatado injustamente.

A pesar de que me odiaré eternamente por no haberte dicho que te amaba, incluso si ya lo sabías.

Y tenga que conservar por siempre tú recuerdo, como la más hermosa tortura en mi memoria, ya que no soy tan valiente, o tan cobarde, como para preferir olvidarte.

Mientras mis parpados se vuelven cada vez más pesados y las lágrimas caen indefinidamente sobre la almohada, sostengo con fuerza contra mi pecho aquel pequeño papel con tan solo dos simples palabras.

'Lo lamento'

Y aquí estoy. En medio de la oscuridad. Sufriendo por este dolor intenso que no me permite respirar.

La agonía cada vez es más grande. Pero, sigo aquí.

Solo.

Y en silencio.

_Tal vez lo único que me duele más que decirte adiós, es haber perdido la oportunidad de despedirme de ti._

* * *

**_~ Fin ~_**

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer! :D**

Ahora a responder los ultimos reviews n.n

**AlexLopezGua: **Ness embarazado! hahaha Menos mal tu conciencia te hace entrar en razon xD Aww no hubieron besos u.u Lo siento por eso... (aun que violaciones si hubieron ^^U) Gracias por la música de suspenso hahaha

**Ensoleillement: **¿Por que todos creen que Ness esta embarazado por vomitar? hahaha xD Era la idea que quedara en suspenso el capitulo anterior...hehe perdon si te hago sufrir con este capitulo D: (pero nunca se me han dado los finales felices xD)

**PSIPaula4: **Tienes razón, Mona debería controlar a Wario, golpearlo por ser un pervertido pedófilo...lastima que no aparezca en el smash bros :S

**StnuoudnAndounts: **Hahaha me reí mucho con tu suposición xD (aun que de no ser por las velas aromáticas y todo eso le has acertado :S) lamentablemente paso algo parecido a lo que pensabas u.u (me has hecho reír mucho! XD)

**Eri Shimizu: **Creo que ahora tienes que estar con unas ganas enormes de matar a Wario...(pero no te detendré :D yo igual quiero matarlo ¬¬) Aww no golpees a Ness...solo es tímido y se puso nervioso hehe A mi igual me gusta que los personajes sientan celos hahaha Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! Espero que este capitulo no te haya decepcionado ni nada :S (me importa mucho tu opinión ¬/¬) Gracias por tu lindo review, Ari-san n.n

**A LittleMonster A.S: **Hehe suspensoooo xD Lamento si tarde en continuarla...pero espero que sea de tu agrado n.n Gracias por tu review! :D**  
**

* * *

_((En dos o tres días subiré el epilogo...les advierto que es muy cortito para que no esperen demasiado :S))_


	6. Epílogo

Como les dije...he aquí el epílogo :D

**Corto...muy corto** pero la verdad volvi a leer el ultimo capitulo y (a pesar de que cambiaría y arreglaría muchas cosas) me gusta como terminó asi que este epílogo lo subo solo porque lo tenía escrito antes de hacer el capitulo final hahaha

Sin más que decir...pueden ocupar sus próximos dos minutos (les dije que es muy corto xD) en leer n.n

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes mencionados en este fic me pertenecen.

* * *

**"Silencio"**

**EPÍLOGO**

"¡Ness, ya llegamos! ¡Ven a ayudarme con las bolsas!"

"¡Ya voy!" me estiro con algo de pereza y me pongo de pie, bajando corriendo las escaleras. "¿Trajiste mis sodas?"

"Si, deben estar por ahí en las bolsas" me dispuse a buscarlas con alegría. "Pero ayúdame primero a ordenar todas las compras, ¿quieres?"

"Bien" dije un poco fastidiado. Como odio ordenar todo. Al menos así será más fácil encontrar mis preciadas sodas. "¿Uh? ¿Qué es esto?" tomo un pequeño sobre blanco encima de la mesa de la cocina.

"Oh, es una carta, llegó para ti esta mañana"

Solo tenía mi nombre impreso y al reverso, de remitente: Master Hand.

La mantengo con nerviosismo entre mis manos. ¿Acaso esta es-?

"Deja ya de holgazanear y ayúdame"

Salgo corriendo escuchando los gritos de mi madre, pero no le presto atención, solo corro lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a mi habitación y me encierro, sentándome en mi cama con el sobre aun en mis temblorosas manos.

Lo abro con muchísimo cuidado y quito el contenido. ¿Dos hojas? Que raro, suele ser solo una.

Leo la primera plana a gran velocidad y la arrojo a un lado de mi cama sin el más mínimo cuidado. La misma invitación de siempre. ¿Es que acaso no tienen más creatividad para hacer algo nuevo?

Ignoro por completo el contenido de la segunda página, por lo que con calma empiezo a leer.

_Estimado Ness:_

_Junto con saludarle quisiera expresarle mis felicitaciones por su triunfo en el último torneo Smash Bros. y decirle que nos complacería enormemente si decide formar parte del próximo._

_Como sabe, a cada vencedor del torneo se le concede un deseo, el cual no puede atentar contra los demás competidores o persona en general, tampoco puede pedir ganar el siguiente torneo ni desear la muerte de alguien, ser indestructible o inmortal, por lo tanto como su deseo no violó ninguna de las normas mencionadas previamente, se le concederá sin objeción alguna._

***FLASH-BACK***

"¡Por favor, Master Hand! Tienes que mandar la invitación a Lucas"

"Pero, Ness, él me pidió que no le volviera a enviar nunca otra-"

"¡Pero no lo recuerda! Él no sabe lo que pasó. Te lo suplico, envíale la carta"

"No te conoce, Ness. ¿Para que quieres que regrese si no se acuerda de ti?"

"Solo quiero verlo otra vez…"

"Ness, yo no-"

"Por favor, te lo suplico"

"…De acuerdo, Ness. Lo pensaré."

***FIN FLASH-BACK***

_La carta ha sido enviada satisfactoriamente, pero por privacidad, no puedo revelar su respuesta. _

_Espero haber cumplido con su deseo y que su resultado sea satisfactorio. Nuevamente felicidades por su triunfo. Espero verlo el próximo año nuevamente en la mansión._

_Atentamente,_

_Master Hand._

_P.d: Crazy Hand le envía sus saludos._

* * *

**FIN!**

Ahora si es oficial que esta historia esta terminada por fin :D

Sé que el epílogo no aclara nada pero...creo que deja con una mínima esperanza...(¿o no? o.o) algo así como una pequeña ilusión o algo...xD (No quería que terminara feliz hahaha)

Discúlpenme por haber tardado tanto...espero que la espera haya valido la pena... (ahora si puedo volver a escribir muchos one-shots YAY! :D)

**Muchisimas gracias a todos por leer y por sus reviews! ^^**

_Ahora a responder reviews:_

**StnuoudnAndounts:** hahaha yo en realidad prefiero a Ness con Lucas pero el NessxPaula es bonito igual n.n

**AlexLopezGua: **Lamento arruinar tu infancia D: Pero para serte sincera...prefiero los finales tristes...ademas que se me dan mejor escribirlos...tienes que ser muy buen escritor para hacer que un final feliz cause emoción...o tal vez yo sea demasiado cruel y malvada por eso no puedo hacer finales felices xD

**Ensoleillement: **Muerte a Wario! XD Si lo se...ni siquiera le dijo 'adiós' D: Nooo no te suicides! mas adelante escribiré algo feliz :S

**Eri Shimizu: **Discúlpame por no darte el final feliz que habías querido u.u La verdad si me estaba preguntando el porque de tu tranquilidad hahaha y creo que este epilogo no sirvió de mucho xD Creo que tengo miedo de preguntar que le has hecho a Wario ._. Y por supuesto que me importa mucho tú opinión, cariño! (tus palabras son valiosas para mi n/n)

**PSIPaula4:** Arrepentimiento hahaha nunca haría un WarioxLucas! (odio mucho a Wario hahaha)

* * *

**Muchas Gracias por todo! Y nos leeremos en otra oportunidad! :D**

**Ciao!**

**- Sephir01**


End file.
